Missing
by kay.hayden
Summary: When the daughter of a friend goes missing, Eyal is willing to help and with Annie at his side they once more become involved in a mystery with international connections. Picks up after 'Anklegate'.
1. Unexpected Guest

**_Introduction: _**_While we settle down to watch season four of Cover Affairs and all the Auggie/Annie shippers are happy, this is a little something for the rest of us Eyal/Annie dreamers. I wasn't going to continue Anklegate but for this idea that kept floating around in my head - so here we go with another mystery with Annie and Eyal working the case. _

The flight from Stockholm had been horrible, for all the air miles Eyal had under his belt, this was the first with engine trouble over the North Sea and unexpected stop in Edinburgh for six hours. Upon arriving at Dulles, he found his car with a flat tire, needless to say his day was rotten, not getting any better and he was hungry. Stopping on his way to the apartment, he picked up a sub for the corner deli with cole slaw and cheese cake. Opening the door to his apartment, he was delighted the cleaning service had the place in such good order, dropping his travel bag on the floor, he headed to the kitchen with his laptop for some supper and e-mail checking. Pouring a glass of wine, yes he was still well stocked in the wine department - maybe things were looking up; he open his laptop and started to read his long overdue e-mails and wolfing down the sub.

Avi had written about his football games and how he was doing in school. Eyal's mom had written about the family news and asking when was he coming to visit. There was an e-mail for Annie written the week before that she was headed back to Washington and Langley. She had gotten the all clear for her doctor about her ankle. Eyal replied, _'Just landed in DC today and will be here for a week or so. Give me a call and we'll sneak a drink. E.'_

It had been a little over the month since he left Annie in the Pacific Northwest and this was the first time he had heard from her. In the back of his mind, he guessed she had patched things up with Auggie and he should fade into the woodwork but something was not letting him do that. Besides, he had been working on a top-secret mission for Joan and off radar. But for now, he needed to take a hot shower and get the kinks out of his back; spend the rest of the evening not doing much of anything, a little reading perhaps and more wine.

It was a little past nine o'clock when Eyal had finished his shower, put on PJ bottoms and a T-shirt, poured himself another glass of wine and starting reviewing his collection of novels, searching for one he hadn't read. There was a knock on the door - who would be visiting at this hour? Thinking it was his neighbor from down hall, Mrs. Gruenberg, a sweet little old Jewish lady that likes to bring him good things to eat from their homeland.

"Annie," Eyal opening the door, "Hey Neshema what a surprise. Come in."

"Got your e-mail and took a chance you would be at home. I tried to phone but no answer." Annie stepping into the apartment.

"Phone is turned off being recharged. I just poured me some wine, would you like a glass?"

"Yeah I would. Eyal I hope you didn't have any plans for tonight."

"Wearing my JP's, maybe going to bed later but nothing else. You look a little upset." He could tell she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy.

"I need a friend to talk too, someone I can trust and checking over my short list, you are the only one on it." Annie was following Eyal into the kitchen.

Eyal handing the glass of wine to Annie, "You want to hang out here at the kitchen counter or move over to the sofa?"

"I made a terrible mistake back in Amsterdam and now I'm paying for it." Pulling herself up on the stool beside the counter.

"What mistake was that - not killing Khalid?"

"No, that was the right call - turmoil is running rampant within their camp and we have raw intel that Omar is dead." She taking a slip of wine, "The fact I didn't take you up on your offer back at the train station."

"What are you saying, that you should have come with me to Athens." Eyal was hearing the very words he wanted to hear, that what happened on Ridge Lane was not week of being together and alone - she did care for him much more then friendship.

"I figured I knew what I was doing when I allowed myself to become involved romantically with Auggie but that was a huge mistake. I wanted to put down some roots and he is stable, not here today and gone tomorrow. He was a friend, a good friend and we should have kept it that way." Taking another slip of wine, "Guess I was trying to fill the void from losing Simon. I'm not sure why I'm telling you all this but you should know."

"I can identify with that feeling of emptiness, I've been there." Eyal also taking a slip of wine.

He is very over protective not giving me any breathing room and there are three of us in the relationship."

Eyal with raised eye brows and astonished tone in his voice. "He has another woman?"

"No, I have another man - you."

"Me? Annie we are fantastic friends, there hasn't been anything romantically about our ... Oh wait - there was the hotel room here in Washington and some very amazing, sweet and tender moments on Ridge Lane but we never crossed that line. I have so much more respect for you - yes we made plans to do wonderful stolen adventures together."

"It is you as a person, not a lover."

"Oh I could make a good lover?" Eyal chuckling but quickly saw she was in no mood to be joking with. "Look Annie, I'm a good listener and if I can help in anyway."

Downing the rest of her of wine, she walked over to look at the city lights from the large front window, "He could never understand what we have between us is an unbreakable bond of pure friendship. He wanted to negate you out of the equation and that was not going to happen. Eyal, I went to break it off face to face with Auggie for good and he got real ugly. A guy I had never seen before - like he owns me."

Eyal walking over to stand behind Annie, "When I'm unset, bewildered and generally down, I go for a long walk, it helps me to put things in perspective. How about me putting on some jeans and shirt and we take a walk thru the city. You talk and I'll listen."

"That is a good idea... Hey have you eaten? I forgot to eat today." Annie turning to see a caring and sympathetic Eyal. His eyes showing the compassion she needed. For Annie the good friend in Auggie had turned against her and it hurt - it hurt deeply to be losing that friendship.

"Yeah I have but there is a deli two blocks down the street, we can walk there and I'm also good for a chicken salad sandwich, still a little hungry myself. It will only take but a minute for me to change."

The walk from Eyal's apartment to the deli was pretty much general conversation, Annie talking about some of her sightseeing visits the last week she was in California. She had also talked with the California state police about the murder and her involvement to bring down Southerland.

"Maybe we should become private investigators, think we make a good team. Yeah, Lavin and Company."

Annie laughing at Eyal, "_Walker and Wayward Wind_ sounds more like it."

"Wayward wind - what's that?"

"You can disappear faster than anyone I've seen - vanish into the wind." Annie tugging at Eyal arm in playful manner.

"Yeah, guess I can. Here we go, my favorite place in DC, great food and open 24/7" Eyal holding the door open for Annie.

"Good evening Eyal, two times in one night and you brought a friend." Dalia Shear was showing them to a nice out-of-way booth and taking their drink order.

Dalia was an older lady maybe in her late 50's and plumb with a sweet cheerful smile. Her dark hair with streaks of gray was pulled back in a bun and she wore no makeup but had an olive complexion. She and her husband Saul had move to American in the early 90's from East Germany and opened this neighborhood deli. The interior of the restaurant pleasant, reminiscent of their German roots, a feeling of being in a German pub.

Annie was starved and the thought of good German cooking made her start feeling better - comfort food with an international flair. She ordered a Veal Bratwurst plate with potato salad and cole slaw, Eyal settled for his chicken salad sandwich and both had smoked German beer.

Halfway during dinner, Eyal had a few questions, "Annie, can I ask you some personal questions. I don't mean to pry but I need to know."

Annie taking another bite of her food nodded yes.

"Can't Auggie track your movements and do you think he will?" Eyal was concerned for the safety of his apartment's location, not only for him but also Annie.

"I know he can and I'm sure he has in the past. Something I leaned from you, cover my tracks. Both my cell phone and car are at home, I took a cab here. Your apartment is my safe house remember and that's how I'm going to keep it - safe."

"Smart girl, tomorrow if you like, I can fix your regular cell to mute any GPS tracking at will just by dialing a number. Maybe get you a burn phone just for us to use." Eyal wanted to give Annie all the tools to vanish when she needed to getaway.

"You can do that?"

"Old Mossad trick, surprise CIA hasn't passed it on to the field operatives."

"Guess they want to keep track of us - no trust within the CIA's mindset." Annie was finishing off her glass of beer and Eyal was motioning for two refills.

"Second question Annie and please don't get me wrong on this one. Do you think Auggie's reaction to you breaking off the romantic aspect of your relations was due to the fact he may be also losing a good friend. I mean this man reached out to me, the very person he is jealous of to pull you out of a Russian prison. To me that is deep friendship love."

"Could be Eyal. When Parker broke of their engagement, Auggie broke a beer bottle over some man's head in a bar and landed in jail. He has a problem with controlling his emotions." Annie finishing the last bite of her dinner, "That is what I like about you, the deep appreciation of friendship between a man and woman."

"I should, I'm involved in one now." Eyal placing a tip on the table and standing to go pay the tab. "Let's finish our walk, the evening is too lovely to waste away in here."

After an hour or so walking they returned to Eyal's apartment, "Would you like for me to drive you home or call a cab?"

"I shouldn't be asking this but would you mind if I stayed here for the night?"

"Mind! Oh heavens no. Look how many times we have shared a hotel room, safe house not to mention a lonely cabin in the northwest. Of course you can stay." Eyal unlocking his apartment door, "I think I can find something for you to wear."

"Thanks Eyal." Annie walking in and looking around.

"Make yourself at home." Eyal heading to his bedroom to find something for Annie to sleep in.

"You mind, think I would like to take a hot shower." Yelling at Eyal so he could hear her from the other room.

"There are clean towels in the cabinet behind the door. Here is one of my T-shirts, could come close to covering your knees." Coming from the bedroom, Eyal holding the T-shirt up to her shoulders to check the fit - way over size.

"Just like Granny's nightie." Annie taking the shirt from Eyal and taking off to the bathroom to shower.

As he watched her vanish into the bathroom, he started mumbling to himself in Greek, "_Well now I should make room for my guest and Lavin - do not flirt, she only needs a good friend tonight_." To the hall closet for a large cotton knit light blanket, a spare pillow with clean pillow case, he put the bedding on the sofa - _"There, my bed for the night."_

On to the bedroom where he changed out of his jeans and back into PJs bottoms and T-shirt, turning down the bed and puffing the pillows for Annie. He remember something, quickly to his travel bag and retrieved a small bar of German chocolate wrapped in gold foil that he had purchased in Edinburgh. Placing the candy on Annie's pillow, still speaking in Greek, _"That should do it." _ Next to the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine, not knowing if Annie wanted any but he did. Putting the wine on the coffee table, he sat at one end of the sofa where his bedding rested and waited for Annie to finish her shower.

Reappearing from a steam filled bathroom, Annie wearing the new style nightie with a towel in her hand, trying to dry as much of her hair as she could, "No hair drier?"

"I don't need one. Poured you another glass of wine if you would like." Eyal shifting his position on the sofa.

Plopping down on the sofa, sitting sideways facing Eyal with one leg folded under her and the other hanging off the edge, the damp towel draped across her lap as she ran her fingers through her somewhat wet hair at the same time shaking out any tingles that might be left. To Eyal, she looked so naturally beautiful, no makeup, no pretence - just a tender caring Annie Walker that could also be one kickass spy.

For Annie, being with Eyal was just what she needed, the felling of being totally at ease and relax. He understood her - hell she had just poured her heart out about Auggie to Eyal and he was totally supportive there is an unscripted bond between them. Being with him just felt so natural, so perfectly at peace. Reaching for the wine, "Thanks, one more glass of wine is just what the doctor ordered."

"What do you want to do - watch some television?" Eyal also reaching for his wine.

"Eyal have done some checking and there is a great place in West Virginia to go white water rafting if you are still gamed."

"Oh yes - soon the better." Eyal taking a slip of his wine, "You remember the list, all true about the way I would woo my lady love...But first I would start off with flowers, there is something adoring about bring a gorgeous lady flowers. Annie we made wonderful plans and we should start working on our fantasy l list."

"I want to, very much Eyal."

Reaching for Annie forearm that was now resting on the back of the sofa, gently running his fingers along her arm across the top of her hand and through her out stretched fingers. "Getting late Neshema, we should turn in for the night. The bedroom is yours, we are sitting on my bed now so if you will take you hind parts to bed and I can stretch out and get some sleep."

"I can't do that Eyal, this sofa is too short for you. I'll sleep here and you take the bed."

"Nope, my apartment, my rules... Go on and take the bed, you need a good night's sleep and I'll be fine out here, have done it before." Eyal giving her a slight nudge.

Standing and immediately leaning over giving Eyal a kiss, "Goodnight Eyal."

"Good night Neshema and sweet dreams." Oh how Eyal wanted to follow her to the bedroom but back to the old thing about timing - not absolutely right.


	2. Sabina is Her Name

A solid night of sleep and bright rays of sun light welcome Annie the next morning. She turned and twisted to stretch and try to bring herself back to reality out of dreamland. Gingerly she slid to the edge of the bed not wanting to get up but leisurely moved her legs so her feet rested on the floor. Stumbling only half awake into the living room she saw the blanket neatly folded with a pillow on top parked at one end of the sofa and Eyal's PJ bottoms draped over the back. She didn't hear any sounds of movement but could smell the fresh aroma of coffee. Following the scent to the kitchen, she found a note on the counter. _'Be back in a jiffy with breakfast food. Coffee is brewing. E.'_

She decided to get dress before he got back, she headed back to the bedroom. Just as she closed the bedroom door, she heard the front door open. "I am up Eyal and getting dress." She yells out.

"Okay Annie." Eyal taking his frequent spot as always - in the kitchen fixing a meal.

Breakfast preparation was well under way when Annie joins Eyal in the kitchen to fix herself a mug of coffee. "Morning Neshema, sleep well?"

"I did and you? Where did you get the food?"

"Slept like a baby. Little neighborhood market across the street and down the block. Here you can peal these apples for us."

"What are you fixing?"

"Sausage, French toast made with cinnamon raisin bread along with genuine maple syrup and fried apples with a touch of honey."

"I didn't know you eat pork?"

"Sometimes but not often, these are turkey sausages. Let's see if you can tell the difference." Eyal with his charming irresistible smile.

Breakfast was incredibility delicious, once more Eyal had demonstrated his culinary skills over a simple meal. Annie taking the last bite of her apples, "One day I'm going to learn how to cook, even if it's only half as good as you."

"More coffee?" Eyal holding the pot up waiting for her answer.

"Sure. Leave the cleanup to me, I can be useful in the kitchen." Holding her mug as Eyal poured coffee.

"Deal. After that I'll drive you home, pick up a burn phone on the way and fix you regular cell to mute tracking."

There was a knock at the door, "So early in morning." Annie looking at Eyal.

"Bet it is my neighbor Mrs. Gruenberg - she likes to mother me." Eyal walking to the door. "Dalia Shear!"

"I'm sorry to barge in, Janelle Gruenberg told me where you lived." She had worried looked about her.

"Come in. You remember Annie from last night." Eyal reintroducing Annie to their visitor.

"Hello, I'm sorry to be intruding but I need help and Janelle is convinced you can help me."

"Cup of coffee." Annie had poured the woman a cup and was motioning for her to be seated at the dining table.

"Thanks dear. Eyal you remember my daughter Sabina?"

"Of course, your oldest girl." Eyal taking the chair next to Dalia.

"She is missing and in trouble - I just know it." Tears were forming in Dalia's eyes. "This is not like my daughter, she is so accountable. I'm just at a total lost for what to do."

"I'm here for you but I don't know what I can do. Start from the beginning and tell us everything." Eyal had rested his hand on her folded hands resting on the table.

"She met this man about three months ago. I didn't approve of her dating him - I don't know, there was something about him - something bad, a bit distrusting manner about him. Saul," looking at Annie, "That's my husband, says it is my imagination - to many years of secret police in Germany. But I know I'm right, this man is up to no good."

"What is the man's name." Eyal asked.

"Sergey. She never told us his last name but I overheard a conversation one night when she asked to speak with him - I'm not sure about this but the name sounded like Kozlov or Kozar."

"Russian." Eyal nodded his head, not sure what to think. Israel was not all warm and friendly with Russia and his past had many sour memories in dealing with Russians and there was Annie's involvement with Simon Fischer, not even a year yet since he pulled her out of prison. Russia has close ties with Syria which backs the Hezbollah guerrillas.

"Have you gone to the police?" Annie was interested in her story and wanted to know more.

"Yes, and they are doing nothing. Told me that my Sabina was of age and possibly ran off with her boyfriend. That it happens all the time. But I know that is not so. Eyal you know her, it isn't what she would do."

"How long has she been missing?" Eyal back to asking the questions.

"Five days now. She left the deli early to meet someone from school and never came home." Tears moisten Dalia's cheeks as she reached for a tissue from her purse.

"Do you know how she met this Sergey." Eyal taking hold one of her hand with his other hand on her forearm - a caring comforting attempt.

"I'm almost sure at American University. She is taking classes there in International Services, she wants to work for the government in international affairs. We have taken the family to Europe several times to visit and she loves it there."

"How old is Sabina and do you have a list of her classes." Annie was thinking about starting to look around the university in hopes of finding something, any clue to where Sabina may have gone.

"She just turned twenty last month and she is only taking three classes. She is in her second year but couldn't take a full load this semester. Working at the deli and going to school was taking all her time until this man came on the scene. She started getting her little sister to cover at the restaurant." Dalia finding her purse and removing a sheet of paper, "I figured you would be asking for this. A list of her classes and two of her close friends."

"Very good, thank you." Eyal looking over the list. "I see one of her classes is Russian history."

"That sounds like the place to start." Annie looking at Eyal.

"Is there any more you can tell us, like places she likes to go - some of her hobbies." Eyal handing the sheet of paper to Annie.

"She is taking music, started a year back. We got her a small electronic full key piano. She is mastering it incredibly well. There is a music shop somewhere near the university where she is taking lessons. Sabina has an excellent ear for music, I only wish we had seen her talent early."

"Dalia, we will do all we can to find your daughter but let me ask this, why did you come to me?" Eyal tilting his head to one side.

"Janelle told me she thought you are an investigator with the government. She is very good at guessing people's occupations."

"Well I'm not but I do have some background in this sort of thing. And one last thing, I going to need a recent picture of Sabina."

"Stop by the deli and I'll have one for you. Sorry I should have one with me."

"That's alright, I can stop by later." Eyal patting her on the arm with a thoughtful smile for reassurance.

"Thank you Eyal and my dear it was nice meeting you and know I will see more of you." Looking back to Eyal, "You have a good eye."

After Dalia left, "Looks like we are back at it again. You have any ideas where to start?" Eyal putting his hands on each side of Annie's waist and watching her eyes dance with some excitement. It was like being back in the Pacific Northwest again.

"Maybe we are into a new line of work. I'm thinking her friends are the best place to start." Annie taking her finger tip and touching Eyal's nose. "_Walker and_ _Wayward _on the case."

"Sorry Neshema, its _Lavin and Company_."

"Dream on my dear, dream on." Annie putting the empty coffee cups in the sink, "I need to head back to my home and change clothes, we can plan our tactics on the way."

The drive to Georgetown was fun. Eyal knew his way around DC as if he was a native, even showing Annie a faster route between her place and his. Pulling near her driveway Annie spotted Auggie's driver waiting in a parked car out front.

"Shit."

"What's wrong Annie."

"Auggie is here."

"Want me to drop you off down the block?" Eyal slowing down his car.

"Yeah that will be fine... Hell no. That's not fine. I want you with me."

"You're sure?"

"Very sure, you are the best friend I have and I want you with me."

"Okay." Eyal turning his car into the driveway beside Annie's red VW. "You ready."

Auggie had heard the car doors and was standing when Annie and Eyal open the gate to Annie's patio. He didn't hear the car drive off so he knew someone was with her.

"What are you doing here?" Annie was the first to speak.

"I came to apologize. Tell you how sorry I'm for acting like a complete asshole." Auggie's blank stare in the direction of Annie's voice. He had visible concern on his face that both Eyal and Annie saw.

"Okay apology accepted." Annie was cool with her remark, trying to keep the conversation brief.

"You have someone with you?" Auggie was pretty sure who.

"It's me Auggie, Eyal."

"Kind of figured that. You have always been her rock and I have known for a long time where her heart really is and it wasn't with me. I have to say that I was envious of your bond with Annie, it is unbreakable." Speaking in the direction of Annie's voice, "Eyal should also hear what I have to say. Annie, we became friends from the first day you walked into CIA headquarters and I want that friendship back. We were both wrong in trying to make something more out of it and for that I'm truly sorry, it was my fault for pushing. I want you to have the happiness you deserve and maybe one day we can call each other friends again. Eyal, take care of her, she is a precious lady."

"I will as long as she lets me." Eyal looking at Annie.

"Thank you Auggie, what you just did means a lot to me. Time will heal but it will take time."

"I know Annie and if I step out of line again, just kick me in the ass." With his last quip, Auggie headed to the gate and departed.

Without a word, Annie took her key from her pocket and opened the door. Look back at Eyal, "Come in for a bit will you?"

"Sure." Following Annie in to her guest house, "You okay?"

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine. I'm pleased he did that. It meant something."

"It took quite a man to do what Auggie just did. Especially in front of the man he thinks is your lover. Annie, he is a cut above the norm."

"I know. I'm going to work on restoring that friendship but will always have my guard up and that is not healthy." Annie now turning to face Eyal.

"Being guarded is a safety net but don't let it hamper the friendship. You're an intelligent woman - you will feel when it isn't right. Now let me have your phone so I can fix it." Eyal making his way to a dining table and taking a chair.

"You know, he was right." Annie giving her cell to Eyal.

"About what?"

"Right about you being my rock. Think about it, you are the one person I turn to all the time, yeah he is right - you are my rock of refuge."


	3. Pacifica and Stars

There was a light drizzle that afternoon as Eyal and Annie looked for the address of Amy Denton, one of Sabina Shear's friends. The townhouse was located in the Foggy Bottom section of Washington, not far from where Annie lives in Georgetown.

"Foggy Bottom - kind of spooky sounding name isn't it." Eyal parking the car in front of a well maintained townhouse, tan color brick and dark blue shutters. "You take the lead Annie, I'll be your backup."

Knocking on the door, they heard the yelping of dogs. "Hope they are small ones." Eyal whispered.

A middle-aged man opens the door, "Yes."

"Good afternoon, I'm Annie Walker and this is Eyal Lavin. We are looking for Amy Denton, is she home."

"Hold on a minute." The man stepping back into the house, "Maggie come here and get your dogs; they are going crazy. Amy - hey Amy there are people here to see you." Turning back to Annie, "She will be with you shortly." He closed the door leaving Annie and Eyal standing on the front landing.

"Friendly."

"Oh yeah real cuddly." Annie rolling her eyes.

The door opened again and a very attractive young girl answered. Amy with auburn hair pulled back into a pony tail, wearing skinny jeans and an oversize T-shirt with _Clawed the Eagle_ pictured on front - American University mascot greeting Eyal and Annie with a bright cheerful smile.

"Hi, I'm Amy Denton."

"Hello, I am Annie Walker and Dalia Shear gave us your name. This is about her daughter, Sabina."

Amy quickly stepping outside and shutting the door, "Has she come home yet?"

"No, that's why we are here. Do you have time to talk with us?"

"I would ask you in but my Mom is having her bridge club meeting here and my Dad is in one of his moods. I can meet you say in thirty minutes - there is a small soda shop four blocks down from here, I can meet you there." She was pointing in the direction of the shop.

"We meet you there." Annie trusting Amy will keep her word.

"I'll be there." Amy walking back into the house.

"Guess home isn't one of the warm and fuzzy places for Amy." Eyal following Annie down a few steps and onto the sidewalk.

"No, not by a long shot. Come on, you still owe me a banana-split."

"I'm going to have to do something about your memory - way too long." Eyal gently touching the small of her back, "Any more promises I've made and haven't kept?"

"Only for the things I want and a banana-split is one." Annie poking Eyal in the back as he held the car door open for her.

The small ice cream shop was family run with homemade ice cream in thirty-five different flavors. An old fashion soda fountain and small round tables with stools to one side gave a sociable atmosphere, a gathering place for neighborhood folks.

"A small banana-split for the lady and I have black cherry sundae with an extra helping of whip cream." Eyal giving the order to a young girl behind the fountain.

It was only ten minutes before Amy arrived and took a stool at the table Annie and Eyal were sitting. "May I order you something?" Eyal asked.

"Sure, a lemon short sundae - one of their best." Amy was more at ease away from her home.

While Eyal was placing the order and waiting for it, Annie started the conversation with Amy, "So you and Sabina are good friends."

"Since high school. We would do everything together - the three of us."

"Mrs. Shear gave me Lori's name. Is that the third friend?"

"Yeah, Lori Miller. She also goes to American University with us but studying business administration so we're not seeing her at school like we once did." Looking at Eyal as he returned to the table, "Thanks."

"Mrs. Shear told us about a man Sabina had starting dating. Can you tell us anything about that?" Eyal smiling at Amy.

"I don't like him. He is all wrong for Sabina."

"What do you mean by that?" Annie still eating her banana-split.

"Sergey Kozar, he is an exchange student from the Ukraine and she met him in their Russian history class. After they started dating he became controlling, you know keeping tabs on her every movement. She was okay with it at first, saying it was because he love her." Amy glanced to the front window, "I guess it was about three weeks ago we had gone shopping at Union Station, just to kill a Saturday afternoon. He shows up demanding Sabina to come with him - when she refused he became volatile - grabbing her by the arm to march off. Lori and I started yelling at Sergey - if it hadn't been for two men seeing the confrontation and breaking it up... well who knows what would have happened."

"Did he leave her alone after that?"

"Yeah, he had a few choice words and left. Sabina was a great deal shaken after that. She went home with Lori to spend the week-end. I heard her call her mother and tell her that she was spending the week-end with Lori."

"Do you know if they had any further contact?"

"I don't know. Sabina became aloft and distance from us. I'm sure she was hurt but didn't want to talk about any of it. Almost like she had move to another planet."

"Do you know how to get in touch with this Sergey?"

"No - the only thing I know is he is in the Russian history class. Sabina dropped the class after the Union Station scene. I am sure wanting to get as far away as she could. That's was a shame - she had a 3.5 average in the class. Like I said before, I didn't like Sergey and hated being around him. He would give me the creeps."

"Can you give us a description of Sergey?"

"I can do one better." Pulling out her IPhone, I have a picture of Sabina and Sergey right after they started dating. Here it is." Showing the picture to Eyal.

"I need for you e-mail that to me - Annie hand me some paper and a pen." Eyal taking a note pad from Annie with a pen. He wrote his universal e-mail address, one with some crazy sound screen name. "Are you in the same class?" Watching Amy send the picture to him.

"No, not this semester I took it in the fall. To me it was boring." Half way looking at the ceiling, Amy was thinking about something, "It was different this time. Of all the years we have been friends, this is the first time Sabina told us very little about her dating Sergey. All the time in the past, the three of us could spend hours talking about our boyfriends and who we were dating. But not this time, she had very little to say about him."

Annie writing her phone number on same slip of paper as Eyal's e-mail address, "If there is anything else, no matter how small you think it is, please give me a call."

Looking at the number, "There is one thing more. Over a month ago I saw bruises on her neck. When I asked Sabina about the bruising she just brushed it off saying is was nothing just a misstep at the deli. I didn't buy her answer but let it go without questioning her. You think he might have something to do with her being missing?"

"That's what we are going to find out. Thank you for your help and we may be back in touch." Eyal standing. "Can we drive you back to your house; the rain is picking up pretty steady now."

"Thanks but no thanks. Think I'll stay here a while." Amy smiling at both Annie and Eyal.

Leaving Amy at the soda shop and driving his car toward the Washington Mall, Eyal had a stop to make. "There is an old friend I need to look up and how is your Russian these days."

"Still good why."

"How would you like to go back to college - a Russian student sitting in on a history class for audit? Not much time left in this semester. Maybe two or three weeks at the most."

"Oh boy your mind is working over time." Annie was delighted with his idea, "See what I can discover without any direct contact - right."

"You are on my wave length Neshema. Now start thinking about your beautiful Russian name."

"And what will you be doing in the mean time?"

"Calling in a few favors - checking Russian tires with American University. A gut feeling about this history class - I want more information that wouldn't be printed in the university catalog."

The old gentleman Eyal and Annie visited lived in a small apartment off the mall in a rundown part of DC. Borys Sawicki appeared to be in his late 70's with snow-white hair and white scruff of a bead. His walk was labored and had to use a cane, also had a slight stoop to his shoulders but eyes were clear blue and tinkling behind metal rim glasses.

"Eyal my friend, welcome. What do I owe this happiness?" Borys spoke with a thick Polish accent.

"I need your help. I'm sorry where are my manners, Borys Sawicki please be acquainted with my colleague, Annie Walker."

"Such an attractive colleague, you are improving in your taste Eyal, she is a pretty one. I can say that and get by with it because I'm old." Borys grinning at Annie. "Now what can I do for you?"

"We need some identification for Annie. A passport, visa and driver's license. Russian background conceivably from some small out of the way village that is hard to trace."

"Alright and do you have a name?"

"Tasha, I like that name." Annie responded.

"The last name should be a common one in Russia. How about Titov?" Eyal giving his suggestions.

"It rhymes - Tasha Titov, kind of catchy." Annie nodding her head, "I'm good, we go with that."

"There is a small city I think would be good, Chudovo and you fit in with the northern fair coloring of that area. Do your homework and no one will know the difference." Borys taking out his camera, "Now smile for the birdie."

"Chudovo, yeah I've been there and it can get truly cold. Have I ever told you I don't care for cold weather." Eyal watching her picture being taken.

"Yeah I know - the weather in Israel is best." Annie chuckling at Eyal.

"Now if you pull your hair back and drape this scarf around your neck, need to change your appearance for the next picture." Borys was good, exceptionally good at his job, that of being a cobbler. "Okay for your last picture, let's see what we can do."

Eyal taking off his shirt and putting it on Annie backwards so the collar was high on her neck, "How about this?"

"Good thinking and this should do the trick." Borys finding a necklace of four strings of gold tone beads. "Puff your hair out, look stylish for this picture."

"I can put on a darker shade of lipstick if you think that would help."

"Perfect, yes that would be the final touch." Borys winking at Eyal, "She smart too."

"I know." Eyal smiling at Annie, "Very smart."

"These will be ready tomorrow afternoon if that is acceptable." Borys putting his camera away and turning to Eyal.

"Very much so. And thank you." Eyal slipping Borys two C-notes.

The rain had stopped, leaving small pools along the sideway as Annie and Eyal make their back to his car. Annie sliding her arm around his and nudging him with her hip, "Been a long day. How would you like to get some dinner."

"What do you have in mind Annie?"

"Causal, there is a little Mexican place just outside of the beltway. You like Mexican?"

"Sure Neshema, you know I like food. Tell me how to get there." He kissing her on the side of the cheek, "The rest of this evening is your choice."

"That's what I like, a man that is agreeable."

Returning to Annie's home from dinner - swing open the gate to her patio, she not wanting the evening to end asked Eyal to stay. He pretty much not want to leave started pulling two chairs that were turned upside down on a table and softly humming in a low tone.

"You want some Mexican beer? Top of our dinner. Danielle got me a case to bring back from California."

"Hope you don't want to polish off a case in one night." Eyal looking at her as she entered the kitchen.

"No Eyal, I have a few bottles chilling."

Returning with two bottles, "Pacifica, it is surprisingly light with a crisp flavor that is perfect day or night and no lime or salt required. I have really acquired a taste for this; too bad we can only get it in California."

"You're right Neshema, it is good." Eyal sitting in one of the chairs, "I need to go out with you more, great meal, delightful beer and wonderful company."

"I was hoping to please." Annie was about ready to take the chair beside Eyal.

"Don't." Eyal taking her arm, "Come over here and sit on my lap, put your head on my shoulder take pleasure in a delectable beer and gaze at the stars. Our kind of evening."

Annie easing down on Eyal's lap, snuggling her back against his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. "This is nice."

With one arm gently holding her around the waist, "Being this close to you is nice. The ultimate ending to a rough day. You know our F1 weekend is in three weeks, are you ready?"

"Funny, that was the first thing I did coming back to work - I marked off-board for Thursday to Monday that weekend. Tell me what it will be like."

"Prince Riyad-Faisal Nazari has invited us on his yacht for the weekend. He is a distance cousin to the Saudi royal family and enjoys the rank of the higher echelon. With oil money backing him, he is a middle age playboy of the world. He appreciates having a good time and a charming man to be around. You will enjoy him I'm sure."

"How do you know him?"

"I got him out of a little mess let's say - we are like the odd couple friendship." Eyal holding Annie a little tighter, "First will be a reception at the royal place for a thousand or more guest, the only reason to go is just to say you been there. Prince Albert is a celebrated host. Next are private parties, dancing until dawn, hobnobbing with the world's elite, long walks around town and wonderful tiny shops for someone who likes browsing as you do..." Eyal painted a charming romantic weekend for them and finished off with a side trip to an out-of-the-way wine vineyard in France.


	4. I'm Walking Away

Eyal pouring his morning coffee, started reviewing his notes that he has made for Joan and waiting for the call from her. It was Sunday morning and for him the only thing on the agenda was to pick up the fake ID's from Borys for Annie and catching up with her, maybe visit an art gallery and also see about following the Lori Miller lead. It was good to be back in Washington, the place he considered his second home. The toaster popped his bagels, creamy sweet butter, fresh fruit and hot coffee - yeah life was good for Eyal since leaving Mossad. At first he had a major problem with being away for the action but that all changed with one phone call - Joan Campbell.

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz, "Hello, I've been waiting for your call." Eyal answered Joan's call.

"I'm on my way to Potomac Mills for a little shopping spree how about meeting me for a late breakfast at Bob Evans, you know the one."

Looking at his watch, "Say around ten."

"That is a good time for me and thanks Eyal. I'll see you there." Joan disconnected.

Laying the phone on the counter, Eyal remember that phone call back in February. He had just returned to Athens from visiting his family in Tel Aviv when Joan called. She had a proposition for him - was flying to Rome the following week and if he could meet her to talk. Sure, why not - he was getting bored and also liked visiting Rome; he could find entertaining things to do there. The meeting was very productive, Joan need a spy for operations to run off book, those times when the higher-ups would not approve or pull the plug on important leads she had. She could cover financing the special ops though an exclusive covert fund she controls when need, as well as CIA intel and backup. Seem Henry Wilcox was running havoc within the walls at Langley and Arthur was the target. Eyal agreed and started working the mission only to discover Henry Wilcox had recruited Annie to help him. This concerned Eyal, to be working at opposing sides although the intel he had found was damaging for Arthur it still made him uneasy as to the reason Annie would join forces with the likes of Henry Wilcox - perhaps for Jai's sake.

"Reaching Bob Evans a little before ten, Eyal phone Annie, "Hi Neshema, thanks for a wonderful evening."

"Morning Eyal and it was nice and I love spending time with you."

"That's why I'm calling, pick you up later this afternoon, get your fake ID's and maybe browse a little art gallery that has a new showing of some local artist."

"I'll be ready, say what - two o'clock."

"I'll see you at two. Have to run Neshema - until then." Eyal disconnected when he saw Joan pulling into a parking place.

After ordering a light breakfast Eyal gave Joan all the information he had found on his trip to Colombia and in southern California. The trip to Stockholm was fruitless but there were other leads to Dusseldorf Germany and Vienna Austria.

Joan asking for a second cup of coffee, "Eyal you know Annie Walker is working the same mission but for Henry Wilcox."

"And?"

"I don't know how you feel about it. There is some chatter around the office about you and her." Joan looking at Eyal for any type of reaction, "That you two have hooked up."

"So what are you trying to say Joan?"

"I'm asking if it will cloud your judgment."

"The only thing I'm doing is gathering information for you. I am making no judgment calls what so ever but if you have any doubts I will walk away for this right now." Eyal was serious, he didn't like the fact that he and Annie were working the same under-the-board mission for different people and keeping it a secret.

"Just asking Eyal. I need for you to check a lead of some dealings I have on Wilcox."

Eyal taking a rather long moment to answer. "Fact is Joan, now on second thought; I think I will walk away from this. And as for the chatter around Langley about Annie and me, that's all it is, mindless chatter that has been going on for two years - hell Joan, I hear things too."

"Eyal please, I'm so out of sorts - please listen. Henry Wilcox is trying to burying my husband and I have to do something. You do understand - don't you?"

"Yes I understand Joan and your mission is on a personal level and that is why I'm walking away from it. Facts are facts and what happens with the intel is out of your hands unless you try a cover up - that would be ill-advised. Now looking into Wilcox's history is only for you to gain leverage on him and I don't like that strategy, it's playing the same dirty game he is using on Arthur. Wilcox will bury himself with abhorrence. It will obscure his judgment and he will make mistakes. If I were you - I would get the best team of lawyers and bring everything out into the open - change the battle field and make it on your terms and time-table. Does Arthur know you had me looking into his past life?"

"No. Oh shit I don't know any more Eyal."

"On all the other points we covered in Rome I'm fine with and want to be of service when I can. Let me tell you, when I left Mossad I promised myself never risk losing the trust of a dear friend. As far as Annie working with Henry Wilcox, you should trust her to do the right thing because she will. She will dig until she finds the entire truth on both sides of the fence. She will never leave a stone unturned, it's her nature. Trust her Joan, she will do the right thing in the end."

"I know that. I must say I'm disappointed but fully appreciate your position and a little jealous of your freedom to make that choice. I'm trapped." Joan did feel trapped - her world was tumbling around her and she could do nothing. To make things worse, she had just found out she was pregnant.

"Talk to Annie, you may be pleasantly surprised. Goodbye Joan and feel free to call me if you need anything other than this." Eyal with a friendly kiss on Joan's cheek, "Be brave Joan."

"Thank you and yes I will Eyal, you are an exceptional agent and you have my word on that." Joan giving Eyal a half warm but slightly hurt smile.

On his way to pickup Annie, Eyal felt relieved, no more keeping secrets from Annie not if he wanted a lasting future with her. He had lost that trust once and never again would he do anything to lose it again. She had pretty much guessed why he left Mossad but not the details - that was still much to personal with him to share with Annie but in time he will have that conversation with her. But for now, they had a missing girl to find and time to turned his attention to Sabina Shear.

Annie was waiting on the patio for Eyal to arrive, "Hey Israel."

"New nickname for me?"

"Yeah but it really doesn't fit you - have to think of something more mysterious." Annie giving him a quick kiss, "I made a phone call this morning."

Opening the gate for Annie, "You going to enlighten me or do I use my mysterious powers to guess."

"Lori Miller and she with her boyfriend are willing to meet with us - should say wanting to meet with us. I set the time for four this afternoon."

"Fine, we put our art gallery trip on hold." Opening the car door for her, "I need to tell you something on our way to pick-up the fake ID's."

"You sound serious, anything wrong."

"Not sure - no I don't think so." Starting their drive to Borys Sawicki's flat near the Mall. "Remember me telling you I was doing some work for Joan?"

"Yeah."

"It had to do with Henry Wilcox and detrimental information about Arthur Campbell. I spoke with Joan this morning, we had a late breakfast and I quit. I can't continue working on the Henry Wilcox file because of your involvement."

"What!" Annie shocked beyond belief.

"Annie I know you have been recruited by Henry Wilcox and have been checking the intel in a file he gave you. Don't know how much you found out but Arthur has an illegitimate son in Colombia that is part of a terrorist group. Arthur has been funneling money to the son for years. Your broken ankle was no accident, getting a little close to another deeper and darker secret."

"You telling me that Teo Braga is Arthur's son."

"Yes Annie."

"That's the real reason he resigned the CIA." Looking out the windshield still somewhat in shock from the news. Thoughts running ramped, "You said deeper and darker secrets."

"Was tracking them down but haven't discovered what it is. There is an European connection but that's all I found. Joan also knows about the son now. She is also aware you are involved with Wilcox."

"How did she know about me and Wilcox."

"You told Auggie about the file - right." Eyal peeking over at Annie as he drove.

"Yeah, his total loyalty is to Joan - shit, I should have known better."

"Don't worry about it - could be for the best. I told Joan she should have a talk with you because you my dear Neshema will do what is right - every time, all the time."

"Tell me how did you find out I had a file from Henry Wilcox." Annie was hoping Eyal would be forthcoming .

"I'm a spy - been in this line of work for a long time now. You have come a long ways in your spy craft but still leave an ever so minuscule trail. Could be I know your tactics and recognized a few clues. I can give you some pointers if you like to completely cover your tracks."

"Please, sure I want you to. So with what you have found out, what do you think."

"Not my place to pass judgment. My god Annie we all have dirty laundry and the longer we stay in the stealthy secret realm of spies the more unscrupulous muck will pile up. Lot of things in my previous life I want pushed under the rug."

"I appreciate you telling me... And thank you for not telling me how I should handle the situation."

"You are a big girl Annie and I'm sure can make a better decision than me. Now let's talk about Lori Miller."

That tiny vote of confidence Eyal just gave her, it was faint but oh so valuable as he considered her sensible. There was no over shadowing of her, he was treating her as an intelligent equal.

Standing beside the car parked within sight of the Mall, Annie and Eyal were inspecting the three new ID's Borys had cobbled for her. "This is really good work, Eyal. I must say better than what the CIA hands me."

"He is first-rate, I've used his services for years. Hold on to these for your confidential private movements." Eyal thinking about taking off with him to faraway places.

"I would like to get another set possibly with a change in hair color." Annie looking at Tasha's DC driver's license and chuckling, "It says I'm twenty-six."

"Well aren't you?" Eyal also chuckling, "On your next one you can age with a little weight and gray."

"It is easy for women to disguise themselves, hard for you men." Annie was planning on two more options, she love the idea of having ID's unknown to the controlling freaks at Langley.

"Don't know about that, I'm fairly good at being a Catholic Bishop from Italy."

"You are kidding."

"Nope, one of my best. Come and let's go see Lori Miller." Eyal opening the door for Annie and leaving her with vivid pictures of Eyal dress and acting as a Roman Catholic Bishop. Bet he has little wire rim glasses.

Driving out of the city on Wisconsin Avenue into the Chevy Chase section on the Maryland side of DC, Eyal and Annie found pizza shop where they were meeting Lori Miller. "Lovely neighborhood, is this where Lori lives?"

Annie checking her notes again, "No, she lives in Georgetown could be her boyfriend lives out here."

The little pizza shop was nothing special but the smells were fantastic - a little too early to eat but it didn't stop Annie from wanting cheeses straws with dip. "Hello, are you Ms. Walker?" A tall thin brunette with her hair pull back with a clip. She had the looks of a fashion model, with high cheek bones and full lips and movements oh so graceful.

"Yes, I'm Annie Walker and you are Lori."

"That's right and this is Bruce Horvitz." Lori had a charming smile and captivating expression of style and beauty.

Bruce was tall with broad shoulders, dark hair and gray eyes. There was nothing outstanding about his looks but there was a sentiment of being uninhibited - not bound by rules or social norms.

"Have a seat, and this is my partner, Eyal Lavin." Annie was pointing with her outstretched hand.

"Thank you for calling me. Amy already told me you had spoken with her. I'm awfully worried about Sabina - I just feel something dreadful has happen. She didn't just run off - not Sabina."

Eyal waved to the waitress for a drink order and cheese straws, "What we are trying to gather is background information and her movements for the two weeks before she went missing. Please start telling us what you know and may want to start with Sergey, his name keeps coming up."

"I like Sergey which puts me in the minority but I found him to witty and a fun person to be with. Yeah he may have been over shielding of Sabina but it didn't bother her. Around three maybe four weeks ago things starting falling apart between them. She was spending less time with him and she seemed to change."

"How do you mean changed?" Annie nodding to the waitress putting the drinks on the table.

"Well there this Union Station run in with Sergey, the one Amy told you about. But she had started to grow distance about a week before that, I would say moody. She came home with me that Saturday night from Union Station but wouldn't talk - you know like withdrew into a protective shell. My mom said that's how she acted when she broke up with her first love." Looking over at Bruce, "Sergey tried to call her but she wouldn't answer phone and on Monday she dropped her Russian history class."

"Do you know if Sergey saw or talked with her again." Eyal was asking.

"I don't know but Bruce saw him about a week later."

Bruce picked up the conversation. "Yeah, we have an ethnic sociology class on Thursdays together and eat lunch afterwards. It's a three-hour morning class but on that day he darted out of the class room without speaking and that was the last time I saw him."

"Like for you to tell us your impression of him?" Eyal being diligent at digging for information.

"He was an okay type guy I guess. You know he was a Russian exchange student we didn't have too much in common. I do remember him telling me that he was in huge debt to some group in his homeland for funding his education in America. Not sure how he was going to get it repaid."

"Anything else - do you know where he lives."

"Yeah. He has a room in a boarding house in American University Park - within walking to his classes. I have picked him there several times. His landlady is one smoking freaking crazy women - she sits in the window watching the coming and going of her boarders. Creepy."

"I want to talk with her. The creepy landlady may have seen something. What is the woman's name."

"What Sergey called her is something I'm not saying in mixed company. Honestly I don't think he ever said. You might want to talk to the guy that has the room next to Sergey."

"Okay, his name?" Eyal taking the note pad from Annie and her pen.

"Kevin. Don't have a last name. I don't know the street address but you can't miss it..." Bruce went on to give a detail description of the house.

A little further chatting before Annie and Eyal stood to leave when Lori remembered something Sabina had said, "The day before she went missing I was talking with Sabina on the phone when Sergey's name came up, she said all she wanted to do was protect him. I thought that was strange as he was the one that was overprotective of her."

"That is strange. Thank you both for the information, you have been very helpful and we'll keep in touch." Annie shaking their hands and bidding goodbye.

"Where to now Eyal?"

"My place and I'll fix you dinner. Later we could amble down to the deli and give Dalia an update - let her know we are working on finding her missing daughter."

"I would like to see the daughter's room, maybe there is something there." Annie resting her hand on Eyal's leg as he navigated the traffic of Washington.

"You're getting good at this detective stuff Neshema. Your backup career."

"We work well together, I like the partnership and also the fringes." Annie tapping Eyal on the leg.

"That's not fair. You are steeling my lines - oh yeah the sweet fringes." He resting his hand on top of hers.


	5. Phantom

Annie's heels tapped in a swaying rhythm as she walked across the marble floor of Langley. Monday and her board was clear, only the regular Monday morning meeting to bring everyone in DPD up to speed. The bullpen was filled, no one was taking vacations or on assignment and when she looks in the direction of Auggie's office, it was empty and dark.

"Morning Eric, how was your weekend?"

"Hey Annie. Not much, spent most of my Sunday in here watching Iran and a small troop movement."

"That's what we are World Watchers. Is Auggie out today?" Annie had walked to her desk and Eric had followed with his bag of chips and cup of coffee.

"He is in Quantico for retraining." Eric looking over his shoulder, "You remember that situation out west on Ridge Lane. What did you call it...Anklegate?"

"Yeah, hard to forget. Why."

"George Pappas was found croaked in his cell at a state holding facility. A professional hit - thinking is that it's tied back to the Mexican drug cartel. You sure stumbled on big time crap."

"He was a key witness. Damn I hate to hear that." Patting Eric on the arm, "Thanks for the info. Time for our Monday morning chat with our esteemed leader."

The small conference room was crowded, the women sitting around the oblong table with men standing, hugging the walls. Joan came in with two files in her arm and with a cheerful wave for everyone to quiet down.

"Hello, I should be thankful the world is a calm place with little for our department to be involved with. There is a South African asset that needs escort to the US." Sliding the file to Peter Bowman, this should be right up your alley. The asset is trapped in Zambia; details are in your travel package. You leave this afternoon."

"Thanks." Peter picking up the file and starting thumbing thru it.

Picking up the next file, "We have the wife of a North Korean high-ranking military officer on her way to Okinawa, Japan in a small fishing trawler. We have to wait until she under her own power walks onto an American base. Howard that's where I want you to be there, waiting. Since there are like 30 some bases on the island, we have no idea which base she will arrive but I would think the Navy one in the northern quarter. Pack your bags, you are leaving today." Looking around the room, "That is about it for this week; keep working on your assigned watch. Dismissed."

Walking back to the bullpen Annie steps beside Eric, "You game to do some more off record research - this time with Russian ties?"

"You starting a new sideline."

"Yeah, getting a little boring around here." Annie pulling at his sleeve to follow her.

"I need for you to find out everything you can on a Russian exchange student by the name of Sergey Kozar from the Ukraine. He goes to American University and lives close to campus in AU Park."

"Now that should be a piece of cake." Eric was happy walking back to his office, anything to break his boredom.

Annie at her desk started her own research on American University and the Russian history class that meets on Monday, Wednesday and Friday in late afternoon. The other two classed Sabina was taking also need checking, the Dynamics of Political Change and Intermediate Italian, both second year courses. She also checked on the three-hour class that Bruce Horvitz takes with Sergey, Ethnic Sociology in Eastern Europe, this one is a third year course.

Later in the afternoon armed with all the class information, professors and their backgrounds she was ready to head back to college. Stopping by Eric's cube, "Got anything for me?"

"Sure, I was just on my way to find you." Eric pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here is what I have on your Sergey Kozar."

"Eric, it's a blank sheet of paper."

"Yep - just like Sergey - no such person exist. Your Sergey Kozar is a phantom."

"Crap, it can't be. I have a picture of him." fumbling around in her tote for a picture she had printed from her cell phone. "Here it is, see." Handing the picture to Eric.

"Let me have the picture and I'll run a facial recognition thru the data base - see what pops out." He takes and scans the picture. "Who is the pretty girl with him?"

"A friend's daughter, the girl has gone missing."

"Sorry to hear that, look Annie you know anything I can do I will. Just ask."

"Thanks Eric and I'm sure that will be much - much more. Text me when you get a hit." Taking the picture back, she was on her way to American University and the registrations office to sign in on campus for a guest student pass.

On her way into Washington, Annie speed dials Eyal and his phone went to voice mail. Where in the world could he be - than she remembered he was going to check out Sergey's room at the boarding house. Crossing the Potomac River she was grateful that Joan didn't have any missions for her and that she had sidestepped coming face to face with her. Eyal had forewarned her but still Annie was not cherishing the idea of talking with Joan. There still lingered some distrust although the air between them had improved greatly.

The tourist season was starting and afternoon traffic was terrible - but then Washington's traffic was always bad only now with long tour buses in the mix. She was being slowed down which didn't make Annie all too cheerful and she had forgotten her water. Guess now she going to have to pay five dollars to a street vendor for a bottle of water that probably came from a tap.

Sitting at a stop light her phone buzzed. "Hi Eyal, got some news for you."

"Hope is good and by the way, hello Neshema."

"Interesting - Sergey Kozar is a phantom - no such person exists."

"Well now that sure puts a new twist to things. I take it you got Eric back on the job."

"Yeah, he is now running facial recognition. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to meet the crazy landlady. What are you up to?"

"Russian history class and some snooping around. What to meet me back at my guest house. You can let yourself in - you can still pick a lock?"

"Sure, yeah fine with me. We're not turning up much now and that is disturbing to me. The longer Sabina is gone the worst it gets for her." Eyal in Hebrew more to himself, "God we need help." Back to English and his conversation with Annie, "Good luck on you little snooping quest. See you tonight."

"Same to you Eyal, see you later." Annie disconnected, throwing her cell on the seat, she for the first time of knowing Eyal Lavin heard trepidation in his voice. Annie never figured him to be trusting in a higher power but she heard that tiny prayer and was glad. This case is on a personal level for Eyal which he is showing his concern for others - he was not stone cold but had a touch of empathy. She liked uncovering the deep inter character of Eyal, the one he was such a master at covering up. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel - "Traffic - Shit."

Eyal had no problem in finding the house were Sergey had a room. Located in the closely built neighborhood of Victorian brick homes all sharing common walls between them. There on the corner stood a three-story brick building painted moss green with cream trim. A music store took up the first floor with only a side entrance to the up stair rooms. Four young men standing on the corner, one playing a tender sax and another one playing a bass clarinet. Eyal stopped to listen; they were good with a different jazz sound, soft on the ears.

After a few minutes Eyal open the side door and started up to the second floor when he is met by a short, squatty women with thick black curly hair held in place with a colorful decorative headband. She wore long bright silver fancy earrings and heavy red lipstick. To Eyal she looks like a gypsy all topped off with a full bright orange and red skirt.

"State you business." She barked for the top of the steps.

"I'm looking for Sergey Kozar - he lives here." Answered Eyal detecting an accent in her voice - possibly Romanian.

"Don't know anyone by the name." She snapped at him again.

"I'm sure you do. He has the room next to Kevin." Eyal now standing next to her - towering over her with is height. Eyal slipping her a twenty.

"I may know this Sergey - why."

"I would like to see his room, see if he is at home." Eyal holding another twenty between his fingers.

Grabbing the twenty, "He's not here - hasn't been in a week and owes me this week's rent."

"How about I rent the room for two weeks, untouched." Eyal now pulling out a hundred.

Taking the hundred and handing him a key, "Third floor, second on the left. No women or parties. Them are the rules."

Eyal thinking she could have held him up for another hundred without a fight. The place was clean with only a little ware on the walls but the steps were well-worn. Passing two girls on the steps and smiled, they were carrying books and he guessed headed to classes. Turning the key in the door, the guy in the next room came out.

"Hi. You Kevin?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Eyal and was told by Bruce you are friends with Sergey."

"You know where he has been?" Kevin has a few books in his arm and took a few steps closer.

"Sorry I don't. That's why I'm here. He and Sabina seem to be missing." Eyal watching his face for any sentiment.

"I should be on my way to class... Are you with the police?" Kevin was fast thinking what to do next.

"I'm working for Sabina's parents, they are worried. Can we talk?"

"Uh... I don't know...Yeah, I can afford to cut my class once. You want to come in my room?" Kevin reopened his door.

"Sure, then I have a look around Sergey's room." Eyal followed Kevin into the room. Typical college boy's room, the bed hadn't been made since who know when and clothes were everywhere. Kevin throwing over a pile of clothes from a chair for Eyal to sit and he plopped down on the edge of his single bed.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Start with Sergey and his relationship with Sabina."

"She is an all right girl you know a real kind hearted person. People thought they were going together but they were just super close friends."

"Why do you say that?"

"Sergey is gay. Not many people knew it and one night at the beginning of this semester some anti-gay ball bashers really did a number on him, bet him up pretty bad. Sabina was the one that found him in an alley near the school of business building. She and I had a few classes together, also knowing Sergey lives in the same boarding house - she call me to come and help. We got Sergey back here and she patched him up, I wanted to go to the police but he was dead set against it."

"How long have you known Sergey?"

"He moved here at the start of the fall semester. Stayed to himself and I guess it was about November when he found a boyfriend but that didn't last too long. He didn't make friends - me and Sabina were about the only close friends he had. Sergey is a likeable person, funny if you know I mean."

"Did he ever talk about where he came from in Russia?"

"A little not very much, said a group of people from his hometown was paying for his American education. He did one time say he hate the notion of returning." Kevin stopped as if in deep thought, "He said people like him would be stoned to death." I took it because he is gay. "Funny, people sometimes think I'm gay because I'm such a nerdy looking guy and Sergey is a little on the macho side."

"Tell me everything you know about the week or so before he vanished." Eyal had his IPad and making notes.

"I need to tell you something else. The professor of his Russian history class and him had something between them. She would come by here at night and they would disappear for an hour or two, always in his car."

"He has a car?"

"An old Dodge, I don't know what year but it was dark blue and a dent in the right rear fender. Anyway, when he came back it was with money. She would come by cab but about three days before he went missing, two men drove her here. I was down in the music shop and Sergey buzz me on my cell to tell me he was going out. That's when I watched, Sergey got into the car with her and the two men and they were gone for about three hours."

"How was Sergey when he returned?"

"Didn't see him then, only saw him once after that, he was on his way out." Kevin was trying to think of anything more but was drawing a blank.

"The car the two men were in. Can you describe?"

"I'm not much on cars, it was a four door and black. Nice looking car. Sorry not much help there and the men were just men nondescript."

"Kevin you have been a big help and if you think of anything more phone me." Eyal handing him a card and headed to Sergey's room.

The room was very neat, bed made and clothes put in proper places. There was a desk with his laptop and books, a backpack on the floor - all neat in their place and didn't give Eyal any clue, just your normal college student. Opening the closet and checking the top shelf he found something strange, a prayer mat. Looking closer, pulling out drawers and checking the bottoms, under the mattress and chair, pulling back the rug - he found nothing. Taking the laptop with him, Eyal descended the steps to the side-walk and his car. Who in the hell is Sergey?

Reaching Annie's Georgetown apartment, Eyal quickly opened the door and let himself in. He had stopped on his way and purchased two bottles of wine and checking though the kitchen decided they should order their dinner - Annie was not a cook. With a glass of wine and Sergey laptop, Eyal started snooping around. After about thirty minutes he knew this was a job for Eric, needed to trace the internet movements. The few e-mails he had received were from Sabina or Bruce and a joke or two from Kevin. Looking at his watch when he heard Annie open the door.

"Hi Neshema, how was your day at school."

"Very productive. How was your trip by the boarding house?"

"Got his laptop, need for Eric to have a go at it." Eyal standing and taking Annie in his arms, "I can get use to this set up." He kissing her and moving down to kiss her on the neck.

"I like coming home to this." Annie returning his kisses. "You have a glass of wine for me."

"You know I do." Eyal backing away to pour her some wine, "Your kitchen is a little lacking in the food department, we can order in or go out to eat. Your call."

"Think I want to hang around here, how about some Italian tonight. The restaurant down the street with delivery." Annie not waiting for Eyal's answer and started making the call - she had them on speed dial.

"Order whatever you wish." Eyal handing Annie her glass of wine. They seem to work in unison knowing what the other is wanting, so smooth and uncomplicated. A simple evening of being with each other, building on a future and enjoy each second.


	6. Together

Annie's guest house felt inviting in a homey sort of way, relaxing sense away from hideous matters both spies would have to deal with - the underneath side of evil in some human nature that dealt terrible actions on others. Time had taught Annie how to cope with the evil of the world but like Eyal, deep down in their hearts a piece of life's beauty would be chipped away. They needed an escape to maintain their sanity, for Annie it was her guest house and Danielle - for Eyal it was his boat, Washington apartment and his Israeli family. Was it enough or did they need each other also?

"My dear Annie that was a great meal. You're cuisine is impressive." Eyal helping Annie clear the dishes from the table.

"As long as we keep it to Italian or Chinese I know the phone numbers. One day perhaps I should learn how to cook. Make yourself at home, I clean the mess." Annie holding an empty glass for Eyal to refill.

"You have said that before Neshema - cooking is fun but there are disappointments at times." Taking her advice he settled himself on the sofa in a very relax reclining position, taking up the entire couch with his six-foot plus frame. Remote in hand, he certainly looks like the man of the house.

"Anything good on TV tonight?" Annie finishing with the few dishes she had to wash.

"Don't know. Why don't you come over her and find out." Eyal with his breathtaking low sexy voice, the voice that made Annie forget they had a case to work on. The delicate scent of one of her Yankee candles filled the room with the clean smell of spring rain. Turning off the overhead light in the kitchen area the living room became dim with only a low setting from a three-way table lamp. She muses for a second - should she jump over the back of the sofa and attack him passionately or move leisurely, adoring the loving mood she was in. She decided on a playful approach - let Eyal make the first move.

Leaning over the back of the sofa and flicking dripping water from her hand on his face and laughing, "What is it with men taking control of the remote?"

"It's in the male rule book, you need to read it." Grabbing her arm and with a slight tug she fell off balance, over the back and down on Eyal. "Hey now that's more like it." Eyal dropping the remote on the floor and reaching around to hold her tight, his left arm rose peculiarly in the air wedged against the sofa back.

"What with the raise arm?" Annie looking at his erect arm and hand dangling in midair.

"My surrender signal - you've conquered me and now I'm your slave."

"I only wish it was true." Annie moving so Eyal could free his arm only to rest on her back just below her waist.

Eyal kissing her and Annie melting in his strong arms. This is what she had wished for but her dreams never included it being in her guest house on an awfully uncomfortable sofa. Eyal glided his hand up her back reaching the back of her head and kissing her more lovely when gently he brought his hand back to the center of her back.

"As much as I want this to go on Neshema, we should stop. When it's our first time I'm in hopes there will be music, candle light and without my butt stuck in some crack of the sofa."

Annie moving to get up, "Wasn't my ideal dream place either." Standing beside him still stretch out she felt his hand running up the side of her leg. "But you are tempting."

"And you are beautiful." Eyal moving into a sitting position, "More wine metuka."

Hating breaking the mood, Annie walked to the kitchen to collect the wine glasses and second bottle of wine, "We should compare notes for today."

"Ladies first Neshema." Eyal putting Sergey's laptop on the coffee table and waited for Annie to return.

Handing Eyal his glass, she took the seat next to him and snuggled closed, laying her head on his shoulder as he turned with a sweet kiss.

"Love this partnership." He said touching her nose with his finger. "Okay, so tell me about your class."

"Before I went to American University I did my homework, all the background information I could get on the Russian History class and the professor. It's a woman, Dr. Ludmila Chesnokov with a Doktor Nauk in Russian History and Philosophy from Ivanovo State University east of Moscow. Very impressive credentials indeed, but I believe they are fake."

"Why do you say that?"

"After class I spoken with her in Russian and she was a tidbit nervous about speaking Russian. Asked if we could speak in English as she was still learning the language. Her Russian is not her native tongue but learned. She lacks the dialect of being from Moscow where her dossier said. I am having Eric check on her too."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, I got close enough to drop a tiny GPS in her tote bag and watching her leave I decided to follow, find her car and hope to put a tracker on it. When she got out to the parking lot, a black Toyota Camry with two men picked her up. I got the license plates."

"Good spy-craft and Eric is tracing."

"Yeah."

"Eric is going to be a busy man. Here is Sergey's laptop if you can take it to Eric in the morning. My small amount of snooping on it turned up nothing." Eyal pushing the laptop a little closer to Annie.

"So did you meet the crazy lady landlord?"

"She is a Romanian gypsy - I bet a month salary on it."

"You not employed."

"That's why it is a safe bet. But yeah I do have income sources and one day I tell about it. But for now I'm Eyal Lavin, private eye working for nothing." He chucking at the thought of being unemployed.

"So what did you find?"

"Kevin and I had a long talk. Sergey is gay."

"Gay!"

"He and Sabina were good friends and she concocted the romance story to protect him - he had been beaten pretty badly by some anti-gay bullies."

"They sure pulled off that charade." Annie's faint hope that they had run off together vanished. Her heart felt an awful twinge of something ghastly happened.

"He is also Muslim. I found a prayer mat in his closet and a mark on the window sill pointing to Mecca. Also found out he has a car, an old blue Dodge."

"Wonder if him being Muslim had anything to do with him and Sabina having a falling out?" Annie refilling both hers and Eyal's glass.

"I don't think so. There is a connection with your Russian professor and Sergey... Maybe Sabina happened to find that out. Kevin said that the professor would meet with Sergey and they drive off together for a few hours and he would always return with money."

"A little sex for money." Annie slipping her wine and looking at screen shots on Sergey's laptop.

"Kind of disgusting for a gay to engage in... But it could have been." Eyal leaning over to see what Annie was doing.

"This file is password protected and may have a kill try attached. Eric needs to open this file." Annie moving to another screen, "He has blocked his internet links - hope Eric is having a slow week because we are going to keep him busy."

"Did you get a picture of Professor Chesnokov?"

"No I didn't but there is on online with American University... Yeah I know the next move, facial recognition - more Eric." Annie giving Eyal a poke in the ribs.

"At this rate we've got to put Eric on payroll."

"What payroll?"

"The same one we are working on... I have a friend with Metro Police I'm going to touch base with. We need to find Sergey's car." Eyal leaning back on the sofa, gently touching Annie's hair.

"You think we are barking up the wrong tree. I mean follow all this Sergey stuff maybe has nothing to do with Sabina's disappearance." Annie leaning back against the sofa looking at Eyal.

"I think there is a link - both of them went missing at the same time...What time is it." Eyal looking back at Annie wanting so desperately to kiss her but didn't.

"Eight-thirty why?" Annie checking her watch.

"I'm calling Dalia to see if it's not too late to take a look at Sabina's room." Eyal placing the call and received permission.

"Her younger daughter is at home and it's okay. Come let's go have a look." Eyal standing and pulling Annie up, giving her an engaging hug and kissing her on the forehead, shaking his head no and stepping back. "Need to control yourself my man." Eyal said with a devilish grin.

Sitting in the car beside Eyal, Annie was content - a feeling of belonging with this Israeli even if she don't know where he called home. Looking over at him, "Eyal will you answer me something?"

"If I can Neshema."

"Where do you call home, the place you love being."

"That is a good question Annie. I've been more of a nomad working with Mossad for all these years, drafting from here to there. I had a flat in Tel Aviv but sold it after quitting, only go to Israel to visit my parents - they roll out the red carpet for me when I come and to see Avi. Could be in Athens and my boat but I guess maybe I feel more at home here in DC. I also have a small walkup in London and enjoying spending time there but it's not that kick back relaxed homey feel. Guess that's how I describe it - holiday flat, fantastic during royal events and Christmas."

"You love the good life don't you?"

"I enjoy life Annie." Looking at her, "Camping beside a gentle flowing river or box seats at the opera, it's all for living."

Looking out the side window at the passing scenery Annie still didn't know any more about Eyal but he was mysterious, thrilling and enchanting to be with. They had their bucket list and next up was the five-day weekend in France and F1 races. She was living a dream and didn't want to wake up and he be gone. She knew their time together would be spread over long periods of separation but each minute of being with Eyal Lavin she would hold so very precious to her heart.

"Here we are." Eyal had pulled the car into a parking spot on the street. Stepping out and holding the door for Annie, he was looking at the apartment building. It wasn't far for his building and the deli, in a nice part of Washington where many professional live and work. Entering the lobby, Eyal spoke to the woman on the desk and give the nod to go up.

The apartment was on the second floor and a young teenager opened the door for them. "You remember me?"

"Hi, Mom called that you would be coming." Looking at Annie and extending her hand, "I'm Hannah."

"This is Annie." Eyal putting his hand on the small of Annie back as they walked in the hallway. It was a pleasing three bedroom well furnished and neatly kept. Walking though the living room, Annie noticed a large collection on family photographs.

Annie stopping to look, "Your family?"

"Most of them are living in Germany, this is my grandfather Noah, and there is a fantastic story about him. He was born in a concentration camp during WWII. When they divided Germany between east and west he was placed in an orphanage in West Berlin. Sometime when he was in his teens he found out he had a sister and brother living in East Germany and defecated to find his family. Most Germans were trying to get out of the east but not Grandpa Noah and the only way his family found out they were Jewish was from the Star of David being tattooed on his arm above serial numbers."

"Wonderful heritage, something to be proud of." Annie holding the photo of Grandpa Noah.

"Sabina's room is back this way." Hannah leading Eyal and Annie down the hall.

The walls were painted a pale blue with crisp white furniture in clean modern lines. The double bed was pushed into a corner and on the long side was special made bookcase type headboard, also painted white. Several, like about eight or nine pillows arranged around the edge gave a look of couch and bed combination - perfect for reading and relaxing. The bedspread was white with soft lime green and pale blue large circles over lapping one another - the pillows repeated the colors in the circles. On the shelves were pictures of Sabina with her two friends Amy and Lori, to one side were four trophies for high school volleyball and a couple small stuff animals. Her taste in novels on the shelves was a wide range from history fiction to romance with a few music books.

"Has anything been touched since Sabina was last here?" Eyal asked.

"I dusted but that's all, she pays me to dust and run the vac but I haven't done that." Hannah standing to one side and watching.

"Do you know if she kept a diary or scrap book?" Annie looking at the desk sitting under a window that had ribbon crisscrossed over it to hold notes and cards.

"No diary but she kept a shoe box of stuff." Hannah reaching under the bed and pulling out a shoe box and handing it to Eyal.

Taking the top off open some private secrets of Sabina, small items she had saved over the years that only meant something to her. A four-leaf clover turning brown and press in plastic, a _Vote for Jan_ button, ticket stubs to movies and concerts, drink straw, charm and etc. Carefully Annie and Eyal look thru the box when Annie picked up a torn birthday card and number written on the back.

"What do you make of this?" Holding the card for Eyal.

"Could be anything - write down the numbers. Too short to be a phone maybe an address."

Looking at Hannah, "You and your sister talk much about Sergey and any other boys she dated?"

"Not a lot, we mostly talked about clothes, music and school. I think she was still crazy over the guy she once went with, Bull. They broke up just before the Holidays after going together for two years."

"Is Bull a nickname?" Annie was looking at a laptop on Sabina's desk.

"Walter Bronstein is his name." Walking over to Annie at the desk, "Password is 'willywombat' our cat's name."

"You know her password?" Annie smiled as she typed.

"I'm the snoopy little sister - not very inventive to use our cat's name." Opening a draw she pulls out a cell phone, "She didn't have this with her the day she went missing. Strange because she always carries her phone."

"Thanks." Eyal taking the cell and check the listing, "Here is Bull's number but no calls lately. Sergey number with a call the day before and no calls the day she vanished."

"Nothing here on her laptop, school work and e-mail to her friends. Looks like she was visiting Florida sights."

"Vacation is summer, that's where the family was planning on going." Hannah had returned to her spot next to the door.

"How old are you now?" Eyal with a cheerful smile.

"Sixteen. And please don't say you remember went..."

"Not me. Got a boyfriend?" Eyal also moved to stand beside her.

"Not dating, kind of hard going to an all girl's school." Looking at Eyal, "You think you can find her?"

"I'm going to do everything I can." Eyal giving Hannah a hug around the shoulders, "You are being very brave."

"No I'm not... Hope, that all it is - Hope." Hannah brushing a tiny tear from her eye.

"Hope is what brings us thru everything ugly - never lose your faith yakirati."

Annie walking to them, "I think we have seen enough." Seeing Sabina's room, she felt more in tune to who Sabina is.

"Right. Okay Hannah we will be going but if there is anything, anything at all I want you to call me." Giving Hannah his universal phone number.

Leaving the Shear's apartment, the sky had clouded over and a light drizzle was starting. It was about ten-thirty at night and Eyal drove to his apartment building.

"Let's go up for some wine Neshema." Eyal parking his car in the back of the building. The drizzle had turned into a steady down pour.

"We're going to get wet."

"I know you are sweet as sugar but I don't think you will melt Annie." Eyal opening the door to his car, "Let's make a run for it."

Annie also getting out and started running, catching up to Eyal who seem to be half waiting for her, she stumbled, he catching her in his arms. Holding her upright, the rain was now pouring down heavily, soaking them. Gazing at Annie's rain soaked hair half covering her face; he wiped the water away as she raised her arms around his back. Without moving from place, he kissed her, holding her tight - their bodies pressing against one another. Another kiss, more passionate and Annie responding with warmth. Only headlights from a car entering the private parking lot broke the mood.

"Come on Neshema, we need to go." Eyal slowly breaking the hold and with his hand in the small of her back guided her to the building's back entrance.

"I need to bring a change of clothes over here if this is going to be the norm."

"A whole trunk of clothes would be nice. I got an over-under washer dryer in the apartment. You'll be fine. The Granny's nightie is still were you left it."

* * *

**metuka** _(Hebrew for sweetheart) - _**yakirati** _(Hebrew for dear)_


	7. What Body

Eyal move a little, trying to readjust his position in bed, a shoulder twist here and shifting of the leg there, he is trying to bring himself back to reality. Morning was bringing bright sunshine into his apartment and as he opened his eyes expecting to find Annie next him but wrong. She was gone. He listens for sounds of her but nothing, all was silent. Wiping his hand over his face and rolling over to the edge of his king size bed, he saw the T-shirt she wore the night before on the back of a chair. Put on his list of things to do - buy Annie something a little more feminine to sleep in besides his T-shirt but not silky sexy. He only could wish for that but it was too soon in their journey - something along the line of the adorable_ 'Sweet Dreams'_ kitty cat pajamas she had in Oregon. What a wonder week they had together, just the two of them and one interesting murder.

Getting up and slipping on his jeans, he walked into the kitchen to find coffee on with a note: _'Called a cab, I had to get home before going to work. Will call later. PS Coffee is ready.'_

Pouring himself a mug of coffee, checking the time - eight - damn that's late for him. On the counter was a note of the torn birthday card Sabina had with numbers and he started studying them. There were five numbers and maybe a street address. Pulling over his laptop and MapQuest he typed in the first three numbers as street address and the last two as the street or avenue. Not having much luck, Eyal figures it is time to turn to an old friend.

"Ma Kore Ilan, it's me Eyal Lavin."

"I'll be damn, heard you were retired and living on some god for shaken island in Greece." Ilan Goldman was happy to hear the voice of his old friend and once Mossad partner in the early years when they both were assassins with the Kidon known as The Hard Squad.

"I'm here in Washington and if you are free, I have found something you may be interested in. A missing person and I think with international connection."

"Yeah sure, meet me in an hour at the Blue Chip café, you know the place."

"I should, we've spent enough hours there. See you in an hour but if you will check something for me before we meet?"

"Give it to me."

"An older model dark blue Dodge with a dent in the right rear quarter panel. It belongs to a missing Russian by the name of Sergey Kozar but that is a bogus name. He is a phantom."

"Sounds intriguing already. I take it you don't have plate numbers."

"Sorry."

"No problem, see you in an hour." Ilan hung up the phone and started his vehicle search.

The Blue Chip café was a favorite place for Eyal and Ilan to have a beer and past time. It was located on the edge of the arts district of U Street, sometime called 'Black Broadway' for is thriving nightlife.

"Been a while man. Idea you moved on." A smiling Jerry was greeting Eyal.

"Hi Jerry, yeah been a while. Lived out-of-town for a time but now I'm back." Eyal taking a seat in one of the wooden booths.

"Auntie made some fresh sweet buns, want one with your coffee?" Jerry was always pushing his wife's cooking and she was a fine cook.

"Make it two, Ilan is on his way."

Eyal looking out the window, there was something always happening in this part of town. There was the newly reopened Howard Theatre to Busboys and Poets, the neighborhood offers a place for artists to perform and patronize. Music clubs and a lively nightlife made for an evening of fun and for the Metro Police, trouble. Just down the street is the Ben's Chili Bowl - another place Eyal like to grab a quick meal.

Ilan Goldman was a man in his early forties, average height standing about 5'10" and a few extra pounds around the waist. His wavy black hair was turning gray at the temples and coal-black eyes that could rip a hole clean thru you with his look. He had been with Metro Homicide division for seven years and advance to detective.

"My friend Eyal." Ilan giving Eyal a hug as Eyal stood to greet him.

"Ilan. I went ahead and ordered you Auntie's sweet buns."

"Yeah, she is the reason for this." Ilan patting his belly as he took a seat in the booth, "You back living here or just visiting?"

"Splitting my time between Athens and here. Still have the same apartment. Saw your mom a few months back - stilling busting my chops for leading you astray and moving to Washington." Eyal chuckling, knowing the real reason for the move.

"Guess one day I'm going to have to tell her the true story. Thanks for taking the fall. By the way, I found your missing car."

"Good. Where is it?"

"Up in Maryland, near Baltimore. You want to take a drive? It was impounded two days ago." Ilan motioning to Jerry for another sweet bun.

"Sure do. Here is a dumb question but do you have your finger print kit with you."

"No, but we can claim it as being part of an ongoing investigation and have the car pulled back to the Metro Police lab. I went ahead and open a file for this missing Sergey Kozar - true ID unknown i.e. possible homicide to bring it into my area and my case."

Eyal filled Ilan on all he had found out and after they finished their coffee and several sweet buns, they were on their way north to Baltimore County and the police impound lot.

"Glad someone showed to claim this piece of junk." The attendant at the impound wasn't all that friendly. "Here, number 934S7-876W. Came in here two days ago for the warehouse district in North Linthicum. It was blocking a driveway, and some jerk had pushed it out of the way and let her sit."

Looking inside though the windows, "You want to pop the door." Eyal asked.

"Or should we wait for the lab? Oh hey wait, I see a drink can beside a note-book. Here we go." Ilan quickly popped the lock on the car and pitching Eyal a pair of latex gloves.

Eyal paging through the notebook. "It's written in both English and elementary Arabic."

"You said he was Russian."

"Remember it's phony. You want to take a look in the trunk?" Eyal putting the note-book back on the seat and walking to the back of the Dodge.

"You got a wedge?" Ilan asking the attendant.

"Yeah there should be one back at the shack come with me." The man started to his tiny building as Ilan followed.

"Here we go." Ilan returning with a jack like wedge to pry open the trunk. Within a second the trunk lid raised up.

"Oh shit."

"Crap, what you think about week dead." Eyal looking at a male body lying in the truck of Sergey's car.

"Every bit of it and thank god it's not the middle of summer." Ilan checking for any wallet or ID. "You know with the body being found in Maryland it becomes a Maryland crime."

"What body." Eyal pushing Ilan's hand away for the body and closing the trunk.

"Right, I don't see any dead body." Ilan pulling out his cell phone, "I'm going to call for a pickup."

Ilan completing the paperwork to have the Dodge taken back to Metro and their forensic lab, the two waited with the Dodge, Eyal going thru the note-book but not finding more than a journal of Sergey visiting different places in Washington, tourist spots. There was one page about his beating and seeing an angel in the face of Sabina. Wrote a little about Kevin and their romance back in November. So Kevin is gay also or could be bisexual. Didn't make a damn bit of difference. There was a notation re meetings with a Husam and a woman called Lucy. Next to Lucy's name written in Arabic - _bitch_.

"Find anything of interest?"

"Nothing that jumps out to help our case. A couple of names I like to find but only their first names." Eyal turning a few more pages to the last entry. _'Called Sabina twice but not answering - she needs to know.' _

"Looks like Sergey was trying to warn our missing girl about something - see here, the last entry he made." Eyal showing the journal to Ilan, "I knew there was a link between Sergey and Sabina going missing."

"Beginning to smell like a kidnapping but why? You said her parents were average working folks running a deli in your neighborhood." Ilan thinking out loud, "Couldn't be for ransom, they wouldn't have that kind of money. Next unknown, if it was a kidnapping by whom - someone Sergey knows."

"My question is, why was the car was found in Maryland. Think I want to snoop around the warehouse district where it was found." Eyal putting the note-book in the Dodge.

"As soon as the lab boys collect the car, we'll take a drive over there." Ilan had gotten soft drinks for them, "Let me check to see if they are on their way." Ilan calling the forensic lab for an update. Turning back to Eyal, "Good, ETA forty minutes. Love these guys they are one of the best. You think the body is Sergey?"

"Yeah I do. This brings up way more questions than I have answers for." Eyal giving Annie a call. "Hey Annie when you get the message give me a ring back. I have news."

Oh how Eyal hated the fact that Annie couldn't have her cell phone inside Langley - it was like being in an untouchable black hole.

Meanwhile back at Langley Annie was hovering over Eric's shoulder watching the computer screen. "What does that mean Eric?"

"Triple registration on the car. Your black Toyota belongs to a leasing company that belongs to a shell company that is owned by an international oil conglomerate out of Turkmenistan."

"Turkmenistan, not Russia?"

"That's what it says. Here your friendly professor is a ghost too. You were right; she is well planted but no facial on her yet but when running thru domestic feed tap I found this." Eric was typing a few more strokes on his keyboard, "High tech program I have for running face recon thru our local network of traffic movement. I pulled this off the Metro traffic cams. See here, there she is crossing the street seven days ago with another woman."

"Hacking again?"

"It's like we have an unofficial back door." Eric leaning back in his chair with a snicker.

"Can you blow it up?" Annie squinting to see the image.

"Sure."

As the picture became enlarged Annie could tell it was Sabina with the professor. "Thanks and where is the location."

"East 1st Street at Union Station."

"Do you have trace records on the GPS I planted?"

"Yeah, here is a print out. It hasn't moved today." Eric handing Annie a sheet of paper, "You might want to check to last location, it might be her home."

"Thanks Eric, I'm on my way." as Annie left Eric's office Joan was waiting to speak with her.

"Annie, would you come into my office." Joan walking to her office. "Please come in and close the door."

"Yeah Joan, what can I do for you?" Bracing for the Henry Wilcox talk.

"You and Eric working on something?"

"Yes we are but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure it was worth bringing up. There are two phantoms running around DC with Russian ID's. I know it's a Homeland Security thing but I have a personal interest. A friend's daughter is missing and connected to these two ghouls."

"You have any leads?"

"A few but nothing solid."

"Well you have nothing on your plate now but if I need you for something I'll pull off your little extracurricular project. Understood?" Joan was firm in her statement.

"Sure Joan and thanks."

"And Annie, keep your relationship with a certain Israeli under wraps. It could mean your job."

"What relationship?"

"That's the right answer. Good luck with your missing person." Joan went back to reading paperwork as Annie left her office. Still no conversation about the Henry Wilcox file and Annie was dreading that chat.

Reaching her car Annie rereading the tracking movement of the professor, she was ready for a little investigative work. Checking her phone messages she called Eyal.

"What's happening?" Annie asked when Eyal came on the line.

"I'm in Maryland now looking at Sergey's car. My friend with Metro is having it transported back to DC. There is an added passenger, a male body in the trunk."

"Sergey?" Annie surmising about the dead body.

"Think so but hard to tell, been dead for about a week."

"Same time frame as Sabina going missing."

"Yeah."

"You know that black Toyota that pick-up our lady professor is registered to an international oil conglomerate out of Turkmenistan though several layers."

"I bet a leasing company to some fake shell company." Eyal responded to the news.

"Yeah. I'm on my way to Chesnodov's apartment. Eric found a traffic cam picture of Sabina and her near Union Station the day Sabina also went missing."

"Be careful Annie, we're not sure who we are dealing with. From the little we have it's a bigger operation than a couple of illegal immigrants posing as Russians. Take your gun - please for my pace of mind." Eyal knew better than to ask her to wait for him - she was going anyway.

"I think you are right this time Eyal."

"I'm usually right."

"You don't have to remind me. I give you a buzz and let you know what I find." She disconnected, she didn't want to omit it but Eyal was usually right every time and she trusted his gut.

The address Eric gave Annie was on the north west edge of Georgetown. A shady residential street with townhouses and limited parking is where Annie found the professor's house. It was a converted old townhouse into three apartments and Dr. Ludmila Chesnokov's was the basement with the entrance under the front porch. Everything looks normal as she parked down the street and walked back to the apartment. Descending the three steps to attractive lightly painted walls to the entrance hidden under the main porch, she found Ludmila Chesnokov name on the side of the doorway, above the mail box with mail sticking out.

Annie knocked but no answer; she knocked a second time only louder.

"Haven't seen her today." A male voice from above called down.

"Is she usually home this time of day?"

"Don't know, don't keep tabs on her. Try again." The voice disappeared as Annie heard the door on the porch closed.

Once more Annie knocked.


	8. Drunk, Nude and Disorderly

Annie could feel it. Something was wrong - so very wrong. She walked out on the sidewalk looking for a way around back but no such luck. The upstairs neighbor came out on the porch and started down the few steps to the side-walk.

"Hi, I'm from the university and had an appointment with Dr. Chesnokov. Do you know if she here." Annie greeting the neighbor.

"Sorry I don't. The woman is hard to get to know, not friendly at all."

"Thanks anyway." Annie waited until the neighbor made her way down the street. Quickly Annie headed to her car, opening the glove box she looks at her gun but decided to leave it. Eyal was right about her taking a gun but she had a feeling to leave it in the car, oh god she hoped she wasn't wrong. Returning to the apartment, Annie knocks once again but nothing.

The door to Chesnokov was a French door with glass panes and lace curtain on the inside. If Chesnokov wasn't at home than Annie wanted to get inside, have a look around. She could pick the lock or break a window. She really wasn't up to snuff on her lock picking so window became the second choice. Annie pressing her face against one of the panes of the door and peek in through the lace curtains - there was her answer for sure, she could see an outstretch arm on the floor. Grabbing the iron frog that sat beside the door, she smashed a pane of glass and let herself in.

Easing her way in, Annie stopped to listen for any sounds of movement - damn she wished she had brought the gun with her. Slowly inching further in to the apartment, she saw nothing had been distributed - no scuffle - no search. There in a pool of blood with a single gunshot to the face was Ludmila Chesnokov or whoever she was. Annie reaching down to touch and found rigor mortis had set in; the woman had been dead for some time.

"Crap." Taking a quick look thought the apartment before returning to her car, "Eyal we have a problem." Annie was on the phone seeking his advice.

"What kind of problem?" Eyal and Ilan had just watched the boys from Metro lab load Sergey's Dodge on the back of a flatbed truck.

"Our professor has be shot - nothing sloppy but a clean hit right to the face."

"Where are you now?"

"Standing on the street in front of her apartment. Talked a neighbor just before I found her so I'm identified."

"Did you tell the neighbor your Russian name?"

"No."

"Hang on a second." Eyal turned to Ilan, "We have another body that my partner just found, this time in DC."

"Call Metro Homicide and ask for David Jenkins, we work together, use my name - this killing is part of my case. Please don't touch anything."

"Neshema go ahead and call homicide - ask for David Jenkins. Use Ilan Goldman name but for god sakes don't give away you true ID."

"David Jenkins, okay. Eyal, what in the hell is going on here - two dead."

"Wish I knew. Call me when you finish with the police." Eyal had a concern tone to his voice, he wasn't there for Annie but hell he knew she could watch out for herself but still.

Eyal disconnected from Annie and looked at Ilan, "Getting to be a real mess."

"Okay friend, now tell me about your partner and why not use her true ID." Ilan wanted to know more than the little Eyal had given him.

"Her name is Annie Walker and let's just say she is walking the same path we once walked." Eyal looking around before opening the car door.

"Okay I'll buy that. When you called your partner Neshema... Something in the making that I should be planning a stag night party." Ilan sliding behind the wheel.

"Not a serious relationship yet, working on it. How about you, still happily married."

"Couldn't be better, I'm putting on pounds - building a playhouse for the girls and loving every minute. You see much of your son?"

"Not as much as I would like. But the ex is softening a bit on visitations."

The two were on their way to North Linthicum and the place Sergey's car was found. A warehouse and light industry district near the Patapsco River.

"We are not far from the Baltimore/Washington International Airport." Ilan trying to make conversation on their drive.

"I have been in and out of it a few times. I'm starting to think I've seen every major airport on the east coast."

"You get to the states a lot?"

"Quite a bit." Eyal checking something on his IPhone. "Got a gut feeling about something. We need to check the ownership of the warehouses in the area. There is a black Toyota involved with that all too well-known triple registration."

"Damn, they will never learn. Greed and ownership will get them every time." Ilan remembering his days with Mossad and the corrupt guys made slipshod attempts to cover their tracks.

"Yeah, we can be playing with a new group - we have a trace back to Turkmenistan." Eyal still looking at information.

"Turkmenistan! Yeah a new player on the block for sure." Ilan was turning down a narrow street leading to several warehouses and a large open area.

Parking his car Ilan pulled out a small computer and starting typing. "This may take a while since I'm out of my territory."

"I'm going to take a walk about." Eyal exiting the car, looking at the buildings and noticing very little traffic. At one end of the large open area where three shipping containers and beyond was the river.

Wooden pallets stacked to the other side as well as several over-size dumpsters. The door to one of the warehouses was open and Eyal could see movement inside; shortly a folk-lift came rumbling out with two wooden crates. The driver stopped, climbed down and lit a cigarette and leaned against the side of the lift. Eyal strolled over to the man.

"Hey nice day." Eyal spoke in a friendly manner.

"Only if you not working. Can I help you?"

"Looking to rent one of these warehouses, you know if any of them are empty."

"Not sure but I think the one right down there may be vacant." The man pointing about midway down the street. "I've never seen anything happening over there but for security guards. The rest are storage for Cillcrest Corporation."

"You work for Cillcrest?"

"Yeah, we do a lot of shipping overseas. Didn't catch your name."

"George, George Yiokas and I'm with Gem Properties trying to find a suitable warehouse for my client." Eyal extending his hand.

Shaking Eyal's hand, "Can't tell who to check with, sorry. I need to get back to work, this smoking is a bad habit."

Eyal thanked the man and walked back to the warehouse he had pointed to. Why did the numbers over the door look so familiar. Ilan came walking up to Eyal, "Find out anything?"

"All these warehouse belong to Cillcrest Corporation but for this one. Where exactly was Sergey's car found."

"On this street but that's it. Tow truck drivers are notorious for not giving complete information on impound orders." Ilan looking at the warehouse with Eyal.

"See those numbers over the door, I've seen part of them before on a torn birthday card." Eyal starting to walk around the building.

"What are you looking for?"

"A back way in." Eyal disappearing around the side of the building.

About that time a large 18 wheeler came lumbering down the street to pick up one of the shipping containers. Ilan left standing in the street thinking what he should do - follow Eyal or watch the truck. If he followed Eyal he could be breaking the law - hell, best he not know what his friend was up to - his being in law enforcement had its draw backs and at times no fun.

"No back door. There is a second floor with windows but not much else. We can take look inside or wait to see who owns it." Eyal coming from his sightseeing tour of the warehouse.

"Wait. If everything is kosher with this place I want to know beforehand." Ilan check his watch, "We should head back to DC. Check on Annie's little murder case."

"Yeah, she should be calling anytime now." Eyal taking another look at the warehouse. "There is something with this place."

"Yeah, I've got the same gut feel." Ilan getting into his car, "Think the ownership will tell us what."

"You know if we were still with Mossad..."

"We would be inside. Come on Eyal, I've got a wife and children can't risk a breaking and entering in my jacket."

"Ilan Goldman - the man that could bend every rule in the book."

"History Eyal - some very dark history and you were no angel." Ilan smiling at his work with Mossad.

"And we were good back then. But you're right Ilan." Eyal checking his phone wanting to hear from Annie. The drive back to Washington was two old friends reminiscing about their younger days with Mossad - good old war stories.

Annie standing in the tiny hallway leading from the living room pass the bedroom and into the kitchen watching the Metro crime scene investigators working. Sergeant Jenkins was a young man, good-looking with sandy blond hair and trim.

"So tell me Ms. Walker, why were you visiting Dr. Chesnokov?"

"I'm a language specialist with Georgetown University in the research department we had an appointment. She is a visiting professor from Russian and I wanted to chat with her." Annie had changed out her Russian ID to her American cover before the police arrived.

"Have you met her before."

"No. But when I knocked there was no answer, I tried several times before looking into the window and saw her arm."

"Why didn't you call the police at that time."

"I swear I thought I smelt gas, fast reaction was she had been overcome by a gas leak." Annie trying to see over Jenkins shoulder at the bagging of her hands.

"And you know Detective Goldman how?"

"A friend of a friend. Never met the man." Annie could see some papers being removed from an open briefcase. Evidence collection was extensive. She wished now she had look at the papers before calling Metro.

"You said you never met the victim - how do you know it Dr. Chesnokov." David Jenkins was following book in his questions.

"I really don't... Oh my god look at her face..." Annie turning a disgusting look toward the body, putting her hand over the mouth. She needed a way to stop the questioning and maybe getting sick would work.

"Okay Ms. Walker, I think that is all I need for now. You have a business card."

"Yeah." Reaching in her clutch and drawing out the Georgetown University card and handing it to him. "May I go now?"

"Sure, some fresh air will help and we'll be touch." Sergeant Jenkins walking her to the sidewalk.

Getting to her car, Annie delighted to be away from there. She didn't like being question, it wasn't her cup of tea. Dialing Eyal and hoping he would pick up.

"Hey Annie. You free now." Eyal was cheery on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Sitting on your patio."

"Hope to hell you have something strong to drink." Annie was happy to hear Eyal was close by.

"Not with me but I do know a cozy bar - _The Parchment_ hear they make a great Sazerac."

"I'm with you on that. I'll be home in five minutes." Annie disconnected - what a hell of a day but she was on her way to be with Eyal.

"Hey beautiful." Eyal was standing at the gate when Annie pulled her car into the driveway.

"I'm so happy you are here Eyal." Annie coming close to him.

"You look a little pale Neshema."

"You know seeing dead people in the field has never phased me much but here, near home, so damn close to home - I don't know."

"Because it happen on your home tuff. I feel the same way when I'm in Israel even though it almost a way of life. Death shouldn't happen on your homeland." Eyal putting a caring arm around Annie.

"I think this case is really getting to me. Two killings and Sabina's life... I'm so afraid we'll find her dead too." Annie leaning closely into Eyal's hug.

"We can't lose the faith Annie. I know - I know we'll find her alive, maybe hurt but alive." Eyal kissing Annie on the top of her head. "Come on - time we went for that drink or two."

The crowd at _The Parchment _was light, still a little too early in the evening. Eyal chose a booth in the back and somewhat obscured. Spy habit.

"This must be our place." Annie remembering her waiting until the wee small hours of the morning, the night Eyal got shot.

"You found me here. You trying to stop me from a vindictive killing."

"I didn't successes." Annie peeking over the top of her drink glass.

"But your attempt was fun. I really enjoy the romp. Nice a scar to remember the night."

"Does it bother you now?" Annie touching Eyal hand.

"No, it was a clean thru shoulder shot. Had to have some muscle repair once back in Tel Aviv but its good now. Have a worse place below the belt."

"Where?"

"Some place you haven't seen yet but we could change that. But never fear, all the plumbing still works."

"You're back to being the old Eyal." Annie love his flirtiest ways, it lighted the mood.

"You are easy to joke with Neshema. A good-natured person."

"And you are so playful and charming. Tell me Eyal, what is like being out of Mossad." Annie had wanted to ask that question since their cabin stay in the Pacific Northwest.

"Freedom. I guess that's it in a nut shell. Why?"

"Guess I had some really high expectations when I join but now - secrets - distrust and back stabbing. I'm not sure I belong."

"It is the nature of the beast. Trust me Annie, you belong. You have this enter perception about people, you can read them quickly - size up a person's motives, something that is a talent and not learned. Your spy craft has developed well, faster than norm. Yeah Annie, you belong. The world of spies need someone like you with your wonderful outlook that there is good in everyone."

"It doesn't bother you. How did you deal with it?"

"What the trust. Oh yes it has gotten to me. I may seem to be a harden man but that distrusting mindset has bothered me. How do I deal with it? If we could figure out that answer... Maybe it would mean we don't care anymore and that would be ghastly."

"Thank you Eyal. You know how to put things in perspective - still give me a purpose why I became a spy." Annie raising her glass to him in a toast.

Eyal tipping his empty glass to her, "Come on let's get a steak dinner before we down any more drinks and they lock us up for being drunk, nude and disorderly in public."


	9. Bit of Heaven

Following Eyal down the hall to his apartment, Annie knew she should have let him drive her home as he had offered. Being with this Israeli was enchantment to her, feeling alive and desirable in little ways. She can't remember him ever calling her just Walker which to her put a masculine twist to her like being one of the guys. He would guild her with a protective hand on the small of her back, that tiny touch of chivalry - to protect and honor. She smile at remembering the little things, the gold wrapped German chocolate, just showing up in Oregon without her asking and the three yellow daffodils he had picked from the side of the walkway the day he came for her at the hospital. Yes, Eyal is a brooding warrior spy that is delightfully warm and yet unbelievably dangerous.

"That was a wonderful steak. How do you find these little out-of-the-way places?" Annie touching the back of his arm ever so gently.

"Ilan Goldman put me onto _'Papa Mike's Steak House'_. Now that's a man that likes good food." Eyal opening the door to his apartment and stepping aside for Annie to enter first, "I got the makings for Sazerac, learned how when I was in New Orleans."

"When were you in New Orleans?"

"Been years now, following some Ethiopian bad guy. Would you like for me to play bartender?"

"Yeah and I can help - I know a little something about being a bartender." Annie was making her way to the liquor/wine cabinet.

"Hey, something I didn't know about Annie Walker, wasn't in your CIA dossier - so tell me the story." Eyal moving to the kitchen counter and sitting on the stool.

"You've read my dossier?"

"Of course, just as you have read mine." Eyal with a half scoff, "Now tell the unknown story of your boozes slinging days."

"When I first finished college I couldn't find a job but for being a bartender. Being blond and young I could sell drinks and the tips were fantastic. I study how to make drinks like I was studying for final exams and got rather good, made more money than being a teacher. It paid my way thru graduate school." Annie went about fixing two mixed drinks.

"I'm impressed."

"Try this one." Annie slipping a Sazerac to Eyal.

Eyal taking a slip, "Superb - could easily be the best." Eyal taking another small slip, "What is your drink Neshema?"

"I took a liking to that Naked Lady you made back at the cabin."

"Guess I'll get some rum in the apartment, summer is almost here - time for rum drinks." Eyal holding his drink and walking over to where Annie was standing, "Let's go to the sofa, I have some remarkable music CD's we can listen to and relax."

"Okay. Kick my shoes off and wind-down from one hell of a day." Annie headed to the sofa while Eyal found some soft rock.

"I need to check my phone messages" Eyal started the CD player and then picked up a land line phone.

"I didn't know you had a land line."

"It's a universal number I give to strangers or people I don't want to have my cell." Eyal dialing his voice mail code and started to listen. "I give you the number if you ever need it."

Eyal turned his back to Annie and pressed another code. Annie liking the idea of an off campus universal number. Why hadn't she come up with the idea, because only now going on four years of being with the CIA was she breaking away for their rigid protocol. Eyal had been a big part of her breaching rules - he never obeyed them and she found the break liberating.

"Annie come over here and hear this. I'll put it on speaker."

"This is Kevin. Assumed you wanted to know two men came looking for Sergey today. Give me a call back, anytime. Hope you get this message."

Eyal looking at Annie with raised eye brows and Annie with her winkled forehead, "What do you think?"

"Call him Eyal - it is really getting bizarre now."

Eyal dial the number, "Hello Kevin, this is Eyal and I'm sorry it's late."

Kevin, "Good you called back. This afternoon when I was down in the music shop I saw two guys in that black car I told you about go into our building. I went up stairs and headed to my room. They were knocking on Sergey's door - I mean really hard. So I asked if I could help that Sergey should be at classes. They asked when he would return and I told them any time, Sergey had no set pattern. One man wrote a note on a pad, folded and slipped it under his door. As they past me, the tall guy told me to tell Sergey they were looking for him and if he wanted to get paid to call."

"Anything else?" Eyal asked.

"No, that is about it."

"Kevin, can you get into Sergey's room?"

"No man, he was spooky about that."

"Okay, I'll be there within twenty minutes. Make sure your landlady doesn't shot me."

"She is a little weird isn't she? Goodbye." Kevin disconnected.

Annie picking up the two drink glasses, "Looks like our relaxing even has been put on hold." Slipping her shoes back on and watching Eyal open a closet door.

"Yeah Neshema, we have that kind of track record. I've got a spare gun for you to take - not sure if we will be walking into a trap."

"You think it might be." Annie taking the gun from Eyal and checking the load.

"Healthier to fall on the side of being safe, I always expect the worse and happy for the best." Eyal turning the lights off as they left the apartment.

On the corner in front of the music store that was now closed were several young people, three of them playing musical instruments - a fun jam session. Eyal and Annie started up the three flights of steps to the floor where Sergey's room was located. Eyal with his key unlocked the door and on the floor found a folded piece of paper.

Annie looking around the room, "He was neat."

"Good training from somewhere. Boys were not meant to be neat." Eyal reading the note.

"You're neat."

"Military background. Here read this." Eyal handing the note to Annie.

_'Union Station - Thunder Grill at noon tomorrow. Husam'. _

"Know where we'll be tomorrow." Annie handing the note back to Eyal.

"Have a look around, I'm going to talk with Kevin, get a description of what these men looked like."

"I'm going with you." Annie was right on Eyal's heels.

"Hell I know better than to say no. Come on." Eyal closed and locked Sergey's room and walked to the next room, softly tapping on the door.

"Thinking I heard you next door." Kevin opening the door.

"My partner Annie, this is Kevin."

"Hello." Annie with her sweet smile - the one that beckons people to tell her anything.

Kevin didn't even notice as he was watching Eyal. "Find what you wanted?"

"Yeah, now tell me what those two guys looked like" Eyal stepping to the side of door giving Annie a clear view of Kevin's room.

"One was tall like you with black hair and real bushy eyebrows. Yeah he had a goatee and the other was shorter light brown hair and thin lips."

"How was their frame - slim, medium or heavy?"

"The tall one I would say medium - had more weight than you are carrying and the shorter one, kind of small in size. He wasn't the one doing the talking so I didn't pay much attention to him."

"Thanks Kevin."

"Have you guys found Sergey or anything?" Kevin asking.

"Not yet but still looking. Thanks again for your help, it has been informative." Eyal tapping Annie on the arm to leave.

Annie holding Eyal arm as they walked toward their car, "Kevin had company."

"Yeah, I got it too but couldn't see who." Eyal reaching for the door handle.

"Would you believe Bruce?"

"Horvitz?"

"One in the same. Wonder if Lori Miller knows?" Annie sliding into the car. Eyal quickly walking around the front and opened the driver's side door. Annie with a whimsy smirk, "You don't have any interest along those lines - do you?"

"Straight as an arrow, how about your desires?" Eyal wasn't offended by the question; he was use to Annie at times without thinking blurting out some off the wall remarks. But still threw it back in her lap.

"I'm going lean not to ask you such questions they always come back to me to answer."

"You didn't answer."

"My desire is a man, tall, dark and handsome."

"I'll see if I can find one for you." Eyal with his devilish smile. "I could smell scented candles burning - pot covering or romantic evening." Eyal chucking as he started the car.

"Wasn't pot."

"Didn't think so, Kevin was way too sharp." Eyal headed the car toward Georgetown and Annie's home. "Been a day hasn't it?"

"You want some coffee? I'm out of the mood for anything else." Annie was looking at the gun Eyal had given to her. "Nice piece, I like the balance."

"Keep it."

"I can't do that."

"Please go ahead and keep it, the gun is a nice shooting weapon but a little too light weight for me. Hey, this weekend let's go do some target shooting - see who the best shot is."

"You know I'll recognize if you are pulling up on me."

"Promise I won't but I do love making bets, winning and collecting." Eyal laughing at the idea. Annie was not much for guns and Eyal wanted to see just how good she was. He hated the idea of her being in the field without one - with him carrying one most of the time maybe she would get the idea it's a good companion to have.

Opening the gate to Annie's patio, Eyal slid his arm around her waist as they walked across the patio to the double French doors. Annie taking out her key and unlocking the door she turned, "I'll put coffee on."

"I should be going Neshema it's getting late."

"Please, one cup of coffee, keep me company." She steps very close to Eyal.

"I shouldn't." He putting his hands on her hips, "I don't have the most honorable thoughts right now." His low sexy yearning voice and deep enticing tempting eyes starting at the top of her face leisurely taking in every inch of Annie's engaging expression. He gave a slight tug with hands and she moves her hips closer - touching him.

With a come-hither whisper, "My thoughts aren't that pure either." Annie tilting her head to the right, a tiny sparkle dancing in her eyes. She knew the timing was right for her, no more waiting.

He kissed her and this kiss was smooth and alluring, inviting her to respond and she did. Eyal running his hands under her hips and lifting her, Annie reaching around his neck as he took one hand and raised her leg to wrap around his waist. She wraps both legs around him and he gently pushed opened the door.

"This is the point of no return Neshema. It can't be just sex but a building relationship. Something we both want - something lasting. Annie, sort of divine accident brought us together - the most loving and breathtaking of all things in my life is being with you, my precious lady."

"Eyal, you don't know how much I have desired you for many years." She kisses him with deep passion, she gave her answer.

Letting her slid down his front, taking both hands and cupping her face, gazing in her eyes."You are a most gorgeous woman Annie and I promise to treat you with dignity and respect always. I want this to be perfect for us, not on the table or sofa but in a proper place, your bedroom."

"Up the steps over there." Annie starting to unbutton his shirt and running her hand over his chest.

"My dear sweet Neshema we are on our way to ecstasy." He picking her up in his arms, kissing the side of her neck started the ascent up the stairs and to a bit of heaven.


	10. Not As Planned

A beautiful morning for Annie to open her eyes to. Lying on her side with her back against Eyal's chest, his arm gently resting over her waist, she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. Closing her eyes again and reliving a most magnificent night, a night filled with tender put passionate love. Eyal was the most gentle, caring lover - taking his time wanting to please her with each touch and move. She had known hot, strong passion before but last night was different - hard to put into words Eyal as a lover. His touches were flowing and delicate making her body tingle with excitement, exploring areas and what made her respond - yes, for Annie last night was perfect. She had finally come to know the most amorous side of Eyal Lavin, the man she was falling in love with - her soul mate.

She felt him stir a bit, "Morning handsome."

"And a beautiful morning it is." Eyal kissing the back of her neck and giving her a slight hug. "Last night was glorious - pure heaven with silver stars gracing the sky. A night I will cherish forever."

"It was wonderful Eyal. My wildest dreams never came close to last night." Annie turning to face him.

"So you have dreamed about me, hmmm?"

Annie touching the side of his face, "And you have never dreamed about me?"

"Oh yeah and they were kind of wet." Eyal kissing her lightly.

"That's one thing I can say about you - you are candid. Come on, time for us to get up and face a new day." Annie nudging him with a playful grin.

"Only if you say we must." Eyal giving her a quick kiss before moving.

Annie starting the coffee, "What's on the agenda for today before our trip to Union Station?"

Eyal sniffing the milk for freshness, "Oh good, cold cereal for breakfast - my favorite. I'm going to check with Ilan, see if there is any identification on our two dead bodies."

"You think we should clue him in about the noon meeting."

"His having to play strictly by rules may hamper us finding out information. American laws are awfully binding." Eyal finding bowls and fixing cereal for them, "And it's got to be eating the crap out of a tough ex-Mossad."

"I don't know Eyal, you are apt to be a speck on the strong-arm side."

"Just a speck? Hate wasting time Annie but you on the other hand seem to have a way."

"Think it takes both of us - Good cop - bad cop."

"We need to work on our technique, it certainly needs refinement." Eyal winking at Annie, they worked well together in the field but she would counter him many times with that compassionate side of hers. He was willing to give Annie her recognition but often times it irritated him. Eyal's tolerance with assholes had a short fuse and he didn't care.

Annie taking her place at the table for breakfast, "Do you think we'll ever come together on that?"

"Probably not. But that's okay, both our approaches have their place." Eyal digging into his cereal.

"Respect each other is the key." Annie looking at Eyal, the man was so honest and right, he wasn't going to change, nor was she.

Annie cleaning up the breakfast dishes, Eyal gives Ilan a call, "Shalom by friend. Any news on our dead bodies?"

"Still too early, our lab boys work banker's hours." Ilan was downing his third cup of coffee trying to wake up. He was not a morning person and being in the office at eight was a nightmare for him. "Got a question for you?"

"Yeah what?"

"Have you ever heard of an Arab with a tattoo that looks like a lion standing on hind legs with two swords and the words in Arabic - _'Only Death'_.

"Saw some intel a while back about a small newly formed terrorist group - that was their symbol. Why you asking?"

"Looking at pictures of our Dodge boy taken late yesterday after our lab guys found the body. It is really hard to see it with the decomposition but he has the tattoo on his back, left shoulder."

"The picture I've seen of Sergey he doesn't look Arabic but I did find a prayer mat in his room." Eyal watching Annie finding her keys and put on lipstick, she was going into work.

"If you have that picture send it over to me."

"Sure thing Ilan. Look for it about ten minutes. Talk to you later." Eyal putting his phone down and smiling at Annie.

"I've got to go into Langley but I'll meet you in front of Union Station at 11:30."

"Bring your gun. See you there Neshema." Eyal giving her a kiss before she left for work.

Now what, things were moving way to slow for Eyal. He hated down time while waiting for information - always has. Well he could be useful, buy some food for Annie's refrigerator, especially if he was going to be spending some nights there. A good way to kill some time, go to the market.

Putting the last item in the refrigerator, Eyal's phone buzzed and buzzed and buzzed. "Ma ha-inyanim?" _(What's up?)_

"Our dead professor is an American by the name of Lucy Ledbetter from Ann Arbor, Michigan. Age 55 with a rap sheet a mile long - extortion, forgery, credit card and insurance fraud, grand larceny, prostitution and attempted kidnapping. She has served a few years for insurance fraud but beat all the others charges."

"Hmmm... interesting. A notation in Sergey's journal had her name, Lucy and beside an entry - Bitch."

"Here is a kicker, she has been off radar for three years and believed to have been out of the country with no record of her reentering. She also has a son, age 29 - James Lewis Ledbetter also with a rap sheet."

"Bet our Dodge guy is James Lewis Ledbetter."

"Not going to take that bet because I'm sure you are right. The picture you sent of Sergey matches the mug shot of the young Ledbetter."

"Working some scam together. What do you think?" Eyal was trying to figure how having Russian ID's played into the picture.

"If we knew the crime would help with tracking the killers. You have any idea what your missing girl has to do with any of this besides being acquaintance with Ledbetter." Ilan was typing on his keyboard, "Hot damn man. Found out some more information."

"Yeah What?"

"The warehouse in Maryland belongs to Baymak-Baku Company, based in New York City."

Eyal quickly recognizing the names, "Now that is odd, Russian cities - we should check deeper for..."

"Triple or more registrations. Already on it and a check with Interpol."

"Yeah that's good." Eyal checking his watch, time enough for a quick shower and change of clothes before meeting Annie at Union Station. "Hey look Ilan, I've got to meet Annie for lunch but maybe we should think roughly about a drive to Baltimore this afternoon."

"I knew it. I just knew it wouldn't take long before I was back bending rules. You have that way Eyal - that all exasperating grey area of yours."

"And it works. Give you a call later." Eyal disconnect and was hurriedly on his way to his apartment for a fast shower, change of clothes and another gun.

It didn't make any difference if it was a week day or weekend; Union Station was always packed with tour and sightseeing buses, commuters, shoppers, tourist or lunch time crowd. Annie was standing on the steps to the main entrance waiting for Eyal and scanning people as they walked past. She caught a glimpse of him trying to get around a group of leisurely moving women with cameras and tour guides. She had to chuckle, Eyal was not one for a unhurried pace when he had a mission on his mind, oh how many times she was in a fast trot just to keep up with him and his long leg stride. He saw her and gave a wave but was still held back by the women.

"You are running a little late." Annie's greeting as he reached her.

"Yeah, got some news. You Dr. Chesnokov is an American by the name of Lucy Ledbetter."

"An American?"

"Yep and guess what else." Eyal was playing a little game for not for long.

"You really want to play a game?" Annie jerking at his sleeve.

"Sergey is her son - James Lewis Ledbetter and both having criminal background."

"So what does that tell us?"

"Not a damn thing but they are bad folks Sabina got mixed up with. Come on see if we can find some answers from this Husam dude... You are looking a bit shorter."

"Wearing flats, I hate running in stilettos - mainly since breaking my ankle."

"Girl Scout - be prepared." Eyal loving the way Annie was thinking ahead - something a little new for her.

"I think that's the Boy Scouts." Annie and Eyal standing at the railing looking down on the spread-out food court below. "Got a plan in that calculating brain of yours?"

"You approach him, tell him Sergey sent you and identify yourself as Tasha. I'll come from behind and with any luck we can walk him out easily - no fuss."

"My guess you will have a gun in his back."

"And you with one in his ribs. You did bring your gun?" Eyal pulling Annie to follow him.

"I did, learning from the master." Annie quickly saw where Eyal was headed, to one side of an open area with tables for people to eat. Across the way was _Thunder Grill_.

"There he is. The description fits him pretty good." Annie was the one spotting Husam.

"I don't see his sidekick. Give me five minutes to clear the area, make sure he is alone." Eyal started to walk away.

Annie grabbing his arm, "What if he leaves before then?"

"I will know it so close in pronto. He is not to get away." Eyal touching her face gently and quickly walking toward _Thunder Grill_.

Annie watched him as he started through the open court of chairs and tables, take a turn right and vanish once more into thin air. He was marvelous at that maneuver and how did he do it. Even being tall and handsome, characteristics for standing out in a crowd Eyal was brilliant at never being seen unless he wished. She checked her watch and scanned the noon day crowd, all appeared normal.

Husam didn't seem to be apprehensive, once looking at his watch and moved his position a bit. It was clear he was a man in control - the one that would give orders. She squinted her eyes, straining to detect any sign of Husam packing a gun and if he was it would be a leg holster. He wore a pale yellow body fitting silk shirt open four buttons down, long sleeves roll up two turns and dark slacks. His bead neatly trimmed, it wasn't merely a goatee but a Brett style beard. Fairly handsome middle-east man with libidinous taste.

Time to go. Play it a slightly on the flirtiest side, shaking her head for her hair to fly free falling around her face and unbutton more of her blouse so a little additional cleavage would show. Taking a deep breath, Annie aka Tasha made her way towards Husam reviewing in her mind her opening remarks to him. She saw him catching a peek of her as she was mid-way across the open court, his eyes giving her the undressing once over.

"Hello Husam, I'm Tasha."

"You must be mistaken." Husam responding in English with a heavy accent.

"Sergey sent me as he couldn't make your meeting." Leaning her head to one side with an enticing smile.

"What makes you think I know this Sergey?"

"His description of you, right on mark but he left out the handsome part." Annie saw Eyal standing only a foot or two behind Husam but Husam's eyes and mind were fixed on Annie, never realizing the presents of Eyal.

"If I did know this Sergey and had a meeting setup with him, what would he be telling me?"

"He is having some trouble and needs more time." Annie was doing what she does best - winging it.

"Not going to happen. You can give Sergey this message - 9:00 am tomorrow morning - that is the deadline. Do you understand the message?"

"Yes we do. Now your turn to come with us." Eyal with a gun jammed into the middle of his back just above the belt.

"What the shit."

"I wouldn't say much right now, would hate for him to shot you in public - such a mess to clean up." Annie stepping to his side with her gun poking in his ribs.

Eyal leaning down, feeling his legs and there he found Husam's snub nose 32, "Ladies gun." Eyal's way to taunt him.

Calmly making their way out of the station they were walking in back of a group of nuns. Just as they reached the top of the stairs from the food court, Husam made lunge for one of the nuns, pushing her into Annie and taking off running, pushing the other nuns out of his way. Annie regaining her balance - took off after him.

"Crap, I hate this running part." Eyal also fast on the heels of their escapee.


	11. Sun is Setting

The chase was on, pushing and shoving Husam was a man hell-bent on getting away. Now being unarmed, his only hope was the throng of people to cover his flight. Out of the shopping area, running toward the Amtrak ticketing and boarding section, he was heading for the train tracks and a back way out. Jumping the turnstile and running down the steps to the train platform, looking over his shoulder seeing Annie and Eyal close behind. An Amtrak train was pulling into the station and people were waiting to embark, he couldn't take that route, looking to his left and seeing a possible way out he swiftly turned, knowing if he could reach the street and traffic - moving vehicles possibly will slow down his pursuers and aiding in his escape.

Two private security guards also have joined in the chase, following Annie and Eyal. While they were displaying a terrific show of doing their job, neither one want to catch up with front-runners - "He has a gun." One of the guards shouted to the other after seeing Eyal's gun in hand.

Racing up the slight slope leading to the street, Husam slipped giving Eyal the chance for a full body slam. Annie right there with her foot on Husam's head and gun fully visible.

"You move one hair I'll blow your brains down to Satan." Trying to catch her breath, "You okay?" Looking at Eyal rolling over on his back.

Eyal also catching his breath and standing, "Yeah." Seeing the security guards fast approaching, he pulled a badge from inside his coat pocket a flashed it at them. "Metro police - Hey thanks for the backup."

"No problem. Need us for anything?"

"Thanks but we have it covered. Being looking for this jerk for weeks." Eyal reaching for a zip tie, "We got uniforms on the way."

"Any time man, any time." Both guard holstering their guns and walking back down the hill.

Eyal zip tying Husam's hands behind him and pulling him to his feet, "No more stupid-ass moves. I hate running so the next time I'll just shot."

"He'll do it too." Annie putting her gun back in her holster and taking Husam by one arm, "Time we have a serious chat."

"I know the law; you've got to read me my rights first." Husam was feeling a bit cocky.

"Yeah if we were the police." Eyal jerking him hard as they started up the hill and on to the street.

"You just said you were Metro."

"Hell - damn it, I told a lie. I don't have any rules to play by, so I would say it is best for you to answer our questions when asked." Eyal walking him in the direction of his parked car.

Reaching his silver grey Ford, Eyal putting Husam in the back seat, pitching the keys to Annie, "You drive while we have a little chat back here." Eyal sliding in the back also. Annie wasn't real keen on the idea because Eyal's questing tactics would be painful but a young woman's life hung in the balance and his man may very well hold the key. Pulling the car into traffic, Annie aimless drove around Washington listening to Eyal questions, different from what has been in the past. Eyal was questioning him in Turkish, a language Annie didn't know but recognized - giving rise to why. There were a few words she could catch but it was the tone of the integration that puzzled her - it was calm.

Eyal's conversation all in Turkish, a language that is very close and understandable by persons from Turkmenistan. "Husam, I know that isn't your name - what is your name?"

Husam set without a word, staring straight ahead.

"There is no need for you to play like you don't understand me because I know you do. The Toyota you drive belongs to an oil exporter from Turkmenistan and my guess you are an enforcer here for their covert interest... Still not going to say anything?"

Eyal giving him an opportunity to respond but nothing.

"Let me tell you a story I think will be very enlightening for you. Sergey Kozar is not Russian but an American by the name of James Lewis Ledbetter working for the CIA." Eyal saw a tiny twitch to Husam's eye - good he was on the right track. "Now this Sergey traitor was gathering information on Muslims, especially the ones attached to terrorist groups. He had gone so far as joining a newly formed group with several cells stretched out in Europe and America. He became connected with a Russian group - but I'm sure you know that already. The way to identify members is with a tattoo that looks like a lion standing on hind legs with two swords and the words in Arabic - _'Only Death'. _Where is your tattoo?"

Eyal watched as Husam moved his shoulder ever so slightly.

"Now that we have established that fact, tell me why is Sergey being paid?" Eyal waited. "No answer, I like you Husam, you have a pretty face and I would hate to start playing rough."

There was no flinching or any sign of distress or alarm.

"I not going to hurt you, that would be too easy and I don't need too. Your beloved group will do that for me. You see, Sergey is gay and has told me in great details about the two of you. He said you were one of the best he has ever had."

"He's lying." Husam spoke somewhat angrily.

"I don't think so, way too much details, even described you schlort." A dig at Husam's mannish part. "To continue with my story, I'm Jewish, the mortal enemy of Islamic Jihad and your movement. Being we Jews are all infidels, now what do you think will happen when I tell your superior about our gay love affair - giving intimate details. An infidel being so intimate with you in ways that are against the word of God as given in the Quran... Muhammad would demand death. The disgrace of a proud Muslim man...Not to mention the punishment of stoning."

A pure hatred glare engulfed his eyes as he stared at Eyal.

"Have you ever seen someone stoned to death? I understand they are buried in the desert with only their head showing and stoned until there is no face or brain left within the skull. A deliberate and horrific death. They leave you there, buried in the sand for scorpions to eat your flesh and hollow out your carcass to lay their eggs. You remains become breeding ground of thousands of poisonous vermin."

There was a blank look on Husam as if he was trying to process his alternative.

Eyal giving he a minute to visualize the stoning death before resuming, "Your tattoo is a dead giveaway and my story is now finished. That is unquestionably what I will do if I don't receive answers and answers now because I have wasted enough time on you."

Husam now speaking in English, "What do I get in return for answering your questions?"

"A free ride to Metro Police and the protection of American laws. Hell of a lot better than being stoned to death." Eyal tapping Annie on the shoulder, "Drive to Rock-Away Park."

The ride to Rock-Away Park was hushed giving Husam ample time to consider the choice he had. He didn't know which would be worst the disgrace and humiliation of being gay or the ghastly death by stoning in public. The protection of American laws was clearly the only choice he had.

Annie found a secluded part to stop the car and all three got out for a little walk into a wooded area. Eyal backing Husam against a tree, "Now back to the first question. What is your connection to Sergey and why are you paying him?"

"We had a contract with his organization for delivery of some goods that he wasn't meeting the time frame."

"Okay, when you said 'we' - identify."

"Turkmenistan Islamic Movement for Allah."

"And his organization?"

"Baku Brotherhood - Russian mob. We have done business with them in the past and never had the trouble that Sergey presented."

"What is the merchandise he was to deliver?"

"I wasn't privilege to that. All I know was a chartered flight is due for pickup tomorrow morning at the Salisbury-Ocean City Regional Airport."

"What time?"

"Don't know. My meeting with Sergey was to give him a warning - deliver or else." Husam being as truthful as his knowledge was limited.

"The _'or else_' has happened. Sergey was found dead a week ago. Your life wasn't worth a dime anymore because he can't make delivery." Eyal tapping him on his arm and turning to Annie. "Keep an eye on him while I make a phone call."

Returning from making his call to Ilan, Eyal saw Annie standing beside the car with their detainee sitting on the ground and her gun ready if he made so much of indication of moving.

"Metro will be here shortly."

"How did you know you could talk him into giving you the information we needed?"

"Easy, he is not a devout Islamic follower. Look at what he is wearing, dressed like a pimp and no good Muslim would ever advertise their bodies like that - showing part of his chest. So against their belief of modesty."

"Maybe he was trying to blend in to America life."

"You can intermingle in this society without being sexy." Eyal making a gesture to Annie about buttoning some of her blouse.

"Don't say it Eyal. I was trying to get his attention away from you back there."

"And it work exceedingly well, good move on your part. We just have half-dozen cops on their way here and it is not you. Come on Annie, you are always so professionally dress."

Annie nodding in accord, "You are right Eyal, thanks."

Thirty minutes later, Husam was riding in the back of a Metro Police cruiser on his way to booking for attempted assault and battery with other charges pending. Ilan Goldman standing with Eyal and Annie, "Excellent to meet you as Eyal hasn't been very forthcoming in tell me anything. Fact is, just downright mute on the subject of Annie Walker."

"Now much to tell on this end but he has told me you two served together in Israel." Annie with her amiable friendly manner.

Ilan with a happy chuckle, "Served - yeah I like that word, great deal better than screwing up our missions together. We were a little green back then."

"Are we ready for our drive north? That warehouse holds the answers." Eyal opening the trunk of his car, "Here Annie some jeans and old shirt for you. We are going to get down and dirty." Eyal also pulling out jeans for him and one more gun with leg hostler. "I took the liberty of raiding your closet thinking it might come down to this."

"Glad you did, this Bill Blass dress suit wouldn't get it at all in a dirty warehouse." Slipping off her jacket and taking the folded garments from Eyal.

"You have splendid taste - buy the finest." Eyal admiring her choice in clothes. Annie dressed very chic - even in jeans.

"I also like sales - it is two years old, right in my price range but good style last for years."

Ilan walking to his car also retrieving old pants and shirt - hanging his suit coat in the back of his car. "Annie you can have the car to change Eyal and I will take a hike back here." Looking at Eyal, "I've only got two vest you got another one?"

"Yeah, I've got two in the trunk. Thinking we should be loaded for action." Eyal talking with Ilan as they hiked into the woods.

"You got a bad feeling about this warehouse don't you?" Ilan pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"I do and this ass Husam pretty much confirmed it. Have no clue what is in there but it is under guard." Eyal slipping a second hostler on his leg. "The best time to move in is after the Cillcrest employees have left for the night."

Ilan stripping his second hostler to his left leg. "You had a good look around back, was there a way in?"

"Nope." Both men walking back to the car.

"Nice, damn nice. Shit Eyal, one of these days we have to find some luck on our side."

Annie had changed and was standing beside Eyal's car when they reappeared. "You guys ready to roll?"

Walking toward his car, Ilan calling back to Eyal, "Follow me to the precinct to leave my car. Last thing I need for a Metro car found in Maryland."

After leaving Ilan's car at the precinct, "What do you think, the only way in is through the front door next to the large loading door?" Ilan sitting in the back seat of Eyal's car, "Go in with guns blazing or pick and sneak."

"Pick and sneak. There were windows high up and the back of the building making me think there is a second floor or at least raised platform." Eyal driving and Annie sitting beside him.

Annie looking back at Ilan, "We have no clue what the layout is like right?"

"None. The place has electricity, a night-light over the loading door was on and there is a coded key pad next to the door." Ilan recalling his observation from the front.

"If we cut the electricity it may send off a greater alarm. Our best bet is to disarm the key pad. Hope it is one of those cheap ones." Eyal was setting out the plans for them to use. Once inside, find the guards and take them out which we have no idea how many."

"Running a blind op." Ilan tapping Annie on the shoulder, "You should stay close to the front, make sure we don't have any outside guest. Not sure we can disarm the key pad - they are getting harder all the time."

"This op will pretty much be executed by an American saying, _playing-by-ear_. Follow our gut and hope for the best." Eyal with one last comment, "We will go after the sun is setting - in dim light."

"It's a plan - may be weak but a plan." Annie back to looking out the window thinking. The rest of the trip was causal chit-chat with joking about times Eyal and Ilan had in Mossad. Half-an-hour later they pulled off or I295 for gas and a bit to eat. Because of day-light-savings-time they had about two hours to kill before the sun would begin its decent into the western horizon.

Stopping at Applebee's, Eyal walking beside Annie with his hand on the small of her back, something Ilan noticed, yes Eyal had soften with years. Ilan mused that possibly this was the woman for Eyal because only an equal would be able to capture this man's heart.

"We should be able to kill a few hours here - eat slow." Eyal over his shoulder to Ilan, "And wipe that smile off your face." He had guessed what his friend was thinking - find Eyal a wife.

They didn't want anything too heavy, and Applebee's has some fine salads. Ilan ordered the Grilled Chicken Caesar Salad, Annie the Berry and Spinach Chicken and Eyal went with the California Shrimp Salad and all three with a round of beer. They joked with their waitress and generally had an entertaining time. Annie could worry significantly before going into a dreadful unknown situation but being with these two men keep her mind in a lighthearted mood. It was a new approach for her and she valued it - it was the right way to handle stress of covert ops.

The sun was turning the sky shades of orange and purple as evening loomed near when Eyal pulled his car into the street leading to their targeted warehouse. Stopping at a distance, as luck would have it, the guards were changing shifts. Three well armed and strapping men were let off by a van along with a woman guard and the van picking up the ones coming off duty.

Ilan leaning from the back seat between Annie and Eyal, "Definitely not your rent a cop security type. They are unquestionably badass muscle."


	12. His Eyes Were Like Fire

Annie looking at changing of the guards so to say, "Got some binoculars?"

"Sure." Eyal reaching under his driver's side seat and handing them to Annie. "Now is the time I wish we had some stun guns Ilan."

"They are not all that great. I prefer the cold hard end of my old faithful. With the size of those brutes - stun guns would only make them annoyed - really infuriated." Ilan looking around for any other signs of traffic. "Crazy police department's idea about treating deadly criminals humanely."

"Van is rolling - we need to duck." Annie was rolling into a tight knot on the floor so Eyal could lie across both front seats.

They listened as the van drove by at a fair rate of speed. Ilan slowly rising up to have a peek, "All clear to the rear."

Back to watching the front of the warehouse, Annie with the binoculars viewing each detail of the entrance. The night-light over the large loading door flicked a few times before staying on, giving off a dim light of the front.

"Hey guys, can you see that?" Annie refocusing on the door.

"See what?" Ilan again leaning toward the front seat of the car.

"The door is not closed tight. Look at the lower right hand corner - there is a wedge in the door."

Eyal taking the binoculars from Annie, "That's clever."

"What do you mean clever?" Annie taking the binoculars from Eyal and handing them to Ilan.

"The powers in being can tell how many times the door is opened with a print-out of the key pad tracking. By not using the key pad each time they go in or out, they cover their tracks."

"Makes it easy for us too." Ilan handing the binoculars back to Annie.

"I'm going to take a walk around back to see what I can see." Eyal opening the car door. "What are you doing?" Eyal saw Annie open her door.

"Getting in the back seat with Ilan just in case we have more visitors in the neighborhood." Annie winking at Eyal.

"Let me guess, you want to read _'Good Housekeeping'_ with me." Ilan sliding to one side of the seat.

"I shouldn't be long." Eyal shutting his door and scurried across the street, hiding in the shadows made his way to the side of the warehouse and disappeared to the back. He exit was unnoticed as he had switched off the inter light of his car, keeping the car dark.

"Any security cameras?" Annie asked.

"No cameras, we did a full recon; there are windows on the back of the building. No cameras anywhere along this street, possibly the reason they picked this place."

"Lights." Annie quickly lunged toward Ilan as he wrapped his arms around her and draw her head near his to give the appearance of an intimate kiss. Once the car passed, they were back to watching. Annie texted Eyal, _'car out front'_.

Eyal texted back, _'stay for five - pick me up at end of alley three blocks back'._

Annie showing Ilan the text. Ilan chuckled, "This show should be interesting, big burley just left the building."

One of the male guards carefully placed the wedge in the door, took a quick look around and got into the car. The car pulled down to the open area on the other side of the wooden pallets, near large dumpsters. The car was only partly obscured from sight and with shared binoculars they observed.

Three, maybe four minutes the car starting to bounce.

"Guess we know what is happening down there." Annie handing the binoculars to Ilan.

"Can think of better palaces other than smelly dumpsters. Need to go and pick up Eyal." Ilan opening the door and sliding behind the steering wheel and Annie getting into the front seat. Backing the car around and heading out to pick up Eyal.

Annie text Eyal - _'Car pick up guard. Park by pallets'._

"Bet a little hanky-panky going on - Right." Eyal greeting his fellow cohorts.

"Right, little bumping and grinding." Ilan had parked the car and the three were standing at the trunk, waiting and watching. "See anything around back?"

"Lights from the windows. Got any idea on our line of attack there could be a few visitors tonight." Eyal was checking his gun.

"Someone going to be coming out for a break, take him out and that's when we go in - even up the odds." Ilan rechecking his leg holster.

"Take the car and park it by the shipping containers that way we can see any on coming lights." Annie was trying to find a vest to fit. "Damn, if we are going to keep this line of work up I'm going to have to get a smaller vest."

"Here, wrap this around you twice, there that should do it." Eyal strapping Annie into an oversize vest.

"Now that was really what I call a quickie - there goes the lovemobile." Ilan nodding at the departing car.

"Okay folks, here we go." Eyal getting back into the car and driving past the warehouse on to the open area and shipping containers.

Backing the car between the cargo containers in the open area not far from the front of the warehouse, they each took up their positions. Eyal was on the side of the warehouse, being hidden by wooden crates stacked next to the neighboring building. Ilan and Annie at the car, hidden by dark shadows and watching the front door - waiting. Night had fallen but not totally dark along the street as night lights from several warehouses gave a dim illumination to the scene.

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz, "Yeah." Eyal murmuring as he answered his cell hoping it was time for him to move.

"We have traffic. Car lights just turned toward us." Annie, acting as communication control on the phone.

"Another sex-on-wheels delivery?"

"Maybe...No it's a pizza delivery van." Annie chuckling, "Meal time for our guards. Think we should move now."

"Not yet. I don't like the odds or having them all grouped together. The old saying about divide and conquer - the element of surprise." Eyal moving to take a peek.

"Bruno 1 isn't carrying his side arm. The hostler is empty." Annie was naming the guards.

"I'll call you back." Eyal disconnected, he leaning with his back against the building and slowly look at the pizza driver unload a dozen pizzas with drinks. The woman guard came out to help with the delivery and they made two trips. Oh shit - Eyal knew absolutely what was in the warehouse and their attack had to be executed with exact precision. Making his way back to the cover of crates, he calls Annie.

"Annie, get in the car with Ilan and put me on speaker."

Within a few seconds, "What's going on Eyal?" Ilan the first to speak.

"A dozen pizzas were just delivered and I believe we have a warehouse full of hostages. My guess is young women, maybe being held in the back on the second floor."

"You think Sabina is one of them?" Annie moving closer to her cell to hear Eyal.

"Yes."

"If we call in a SWAT team there is a great chance some of our hostages will be hurt or killed. The best bet is to stay with our plan." Ilan looking at Annie as he talked.

"You right. Give them time to eat and get settled for the night. Remember Marji'yun?" Eyal asking Ilan about a Mossad raid into Lebanon.

"Of course, one of our finest hours. I'll clue Annie in on the detail. Be ready move my friend." Ilan disconnected and speaking to Annie, "That was a raid into a stronghold of the Hezbollah in Lebanon that was holding about ten Israeli citizens hostages for an exchange of terrorist Tel Aviv police had captured. Four of us went in after night fall and silently killed the guards and got our citizens free and across the border safely."

"That is encouraging. Okay, I guess we now wait." Annie checking her watch, "Can be a long night."

The time ticked by oh so gradually, at a snail's pace and Annie hated this wait - she wanted to move. Ilan had gotten out of the car and sitting on the ground resting against the bumper if that's what you can call it. Eyal hidden from view beside crates, also sitting on the ground leaning against the building with his eyes closed, listening and reminiscing about the good times in his life. An hour inched by and than two when the door open and one of the burley guards stepped outside for a smoke.

Annie speed dialed Eyal, "Burley Bruno taking a smoke."

"Good, be ready to move." Eyal putting his phone on mute and in his pocket stood, stretched his back than eased to the edge of the building. Seeing the man's back was to him, Eyal made a silent and quick snap of the guard's neck. Dragging him out of sight around the side of the building and waiting for Ilan and Annie to join him.

Holding up three fingers for a count off - on three they were in, Eyal first - Ilan second and Annie last. Annie spotting stairs to the second level with a rail walkway overlooking the warehouse floor and a wall with only one door. She easing along the far wall trying to make her way to the stairs, she saw one of the guard sitting in a chair, resting his back against a metal post and arms folded over his front - asleep. Ilan swiftly acted - that guard never knew what hit before all lights out forever.

The lower part of the warehouse was typical of a cinderblock structure with gray painted walls, concrete floor and void of crates, boxes or anything but for a few folding chairs and a card table with empty pizzas boxes. It was dimly lit as the three stood at the bottom of the stairs, they with hand signals pointed to the door on the second floor, once more - Eyal first - Ilan second and Annie last.

They stood next to the door listening but hearing nothing. On the count of three - the door swung open. Eyal being the first to enter saw the most distasteful sight that jerked him into livid rage. There was the last male guard without pants straddled a young woman on a cot - pumping with all his might. The woman guard sitting in a chair next to the door with one hand in her unbutton shirt, feeling herself and the other hand down her open pants, head reclining back and mourning softly. He caught a glimpse of only a few young women huddled together in the back of the room, trying to hide in the darkness corner.

With fire in his eyes as a raging bull bend on destruction and a few choice curse words in Hebrew, Eyal tackled him - throwing him off the girl and on to the floor. Ilan was there immediately with is foot on the man's neck, pointing a gun at his head, also bellowing in Hebrew and waiting for Eyal to stand.

The muscle in his jaw flinched as Eyal stood, with a kick to the guard's side and checking Annie to see she had kicked the chair out from under the woman guard. She had everything under control with her gun pointed under the woman's chin and standing with hands on top of her head - pants dropped to her knees. A nod and smile came over Eyal's face.

He found a rumpled sheet near the cot and covered the young girl's nudity, "You are safe now." He said as kindheartedly as he could in hopes one of the other women would come to her aid. She needs a woman's comfort - not a strange man dress like a night stalker.

The Russian guard spouting off in his native tongue, "What the shit is with you, they are only whores."

The barrel of Eyal's gun caught the guard on the side of his face drawing blood. "You f..king bastard." Now with a swift stomp to the groin and drawing more blood Eyal returned to his Hebrew cursing. Holding his gun to the anguishing and painful throbbing guard's face and in Russian, "I would kill you in a heartbeat but you are going down for kidnapping and rape."

Ilan and Eyal looking at each other and in Hebrew, "We have no idea how he got hurt." Ilan smiling started tying their prisoner hands.

"Mr. Lavin - oh my god it's you. It's really you." Sabina running from the back of the room shouting at the top of her lungs as the other girls cheering and clapping at the sight they had just witnessed. Tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks - with one long leap she was in Eyal's arms, holding tight, crying and laughing all at the same time.

Eyal lifting her off the floor and holding tight, "You are safe now sweetheart." He walked her away from the half-naked guard sprawled out on the floor cursing in Russian.

Two other girls had followed Sabina and kneeling beside the cot, "Roxanna we are free." One young girl wrapping her arms around the sobbing victim, "It's all over, God's angels have protected us." Helping her to stand, making sure the sheet covered her as they guided her to the bath room.

One of the girls speaking to Annie, "Okay if we get her washed up?"

"Only her face, please we need to get a rape kit for her and protect her hands." Annie's heart was going out the Roxanna, "I'm sure you all want to nail these criminals."

Roxanna through tears, "I'm okay with it and understand." Looking at her two friends, "Together we will all stand strong - remember." Looking back at Annie, "Thank you."

Annie watching the scene remembered her rescue by the same man from the hellhole of a Russian prison. Ilan now binding the woman guard's hands behind her and resetting her in the chair. Speaking to Annie, "We need to call the FBI and maybe Interpol."

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Sex-slaves to terrorist group in the middle east. If that's what you are thinking - then yes." Ilan lightly touching Annie's arm, "Nice to have you on the team."

"Likewise Ilan. You think I should move the girls down stairs away from these jerks."

"Good idea, I'll stay here and play guard." Ilan moving the cot that was between the Russian rapist on the floor and the female pervert tied in the chair.

Annie and Eyal moved the girls, eight in all down to the open part of warehouse and starting talking to them. Their ages ranging from sixteen to twenty-two and all Jewish.

"FBI is on their way." Ilan calling down for the second floor, "Ladies, you will be home by morning."

Several had overheard conversations about them being move in the morning for their trip to some place they had never heard of. Sabina reassuring the others that Eyal Lavin would get them home and he is a close friend of her family. It was like a corked up bottle of pop that had been shaken really hard and exploded - the ladies wanting to tell their stories. Horror stories poured out of repeated rape by the Russian guards and how they banded together for support.

Annie listening, this was the first time she had seen and heard first-hand such depraved stores. All of these young women would carry these scars for life but she was amazed at the strength and fortitude they displayed.

Once the FBI arrived and took over the investigation, Roxanna and two of her friends where in an ambulance and on their way to the hospital with a FBI agent, only then Annie, Eyal and Ilan could talk freely.

"Why did they pick all Jewish girls?" Annie asking, it was hard for her to understand.

"It was a control thing for extremist Islamic terrorist to have Jewish sex-slaves to be masters over." Eyal with anger over the mere thought. There is way too much haltered in the middle-east between neighboring countries - so sad but it's a way of life in Israel.


	13. My Neshema

"Good morning sunshine." Eyal smiling at Sabina as she stirred in the back seat of his car.

"Where are we?" Rubbing her eyes and seeing the other two passengers still sleeping.

"Just outside of Washington. I going to drop off Detective Goldman first and then we'll be on our way to your home."

"Do they know I'm coming?" Sabina watching cars as they passed morning rush-hour traffic.

"I called them early this morning. They are waiting for you at the apartment - First time in who knows when the deli is closed." Eyal pulling onto another busy street and the Metro police station.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Annie was the next to come alive.

"A little after seven. Give Ilan a punch, we are almost at his car." Eyal himself was tired but happy.

"Gee you could have been gentler." Ilan reacting to Annie's not so kind nudge.

"Yeah, I remember how much you liked you sleep." Eyal parking the car next to Ilan's unmarked police cruiser.

"So did you Eyal - so did you... Well Sabina your folks will be happy to see you." Ilan with a compassionate grin and a wink. "Being with family will be good. This will not be the last time you see me." Ilan stepping out of the car, "Shalom and may God be with you Sabina."

"Thank. Yes I know and I owe so much to the three of you." Sabina putting her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back tears as she watched Ilan gradually close the door. She couldn't find the words to express her feelings, so thankful to be going home. She had barely known Eyal Lavin, only the times he was in the deli - a friendly person that she would serve. He always left her a nice tip and she enjoyed listening to him speak with her parents in German.

"Ms. Walker..."

"Please call me Annie, Ms. Walker makes me feel so old."

"Annie, thank for your kinds words not only to me but the other girls. Knowing our fate was sealed to a life of humiliation and horror we had nothing to hold on to but each other. At times we even talked that death would have been better but strange thing, we never gave up hope."

"That's what your little sister Hannah said." Annie giving Sabina a hug.

"We home ladies." Eyal found a parking spot near the front of the apartment building and standing on the sidewalk - Dalia, Saul and Hannah waiting.

Hugs, cheers and tears were the scene of joyous jubilation. Eyal and Annie stood back, taking pleasure in the family reunion. Saul came over to Eyal and Annie, thanking them for bring their daughter home. Wanting to pay Eyal and his refusal saying their love and happiness for having Sabina home was payment enough. Annie had a hard time holding back her tears of happiness as she held onto Eyal's arm.

On their way to Annie's parked car she had left the day before, she begins to understand some of Eyal's many layers. He could be brutal and yet caring within the same minute. She knew he could without a second thought could have killed the Russian guard that was raping the young girl but didn't because witnessing the murder of someone no matter how evil they may be is a hideous sight that would have haunted eight girls. They had already endured enough without seeing murder being committed. Eyal Lavin is a wise man concerning human nature; she was blessed to know him and wondering how many more yet undiscovered layers to his personality and moral fiber.

"Look, I got some business I have to attend to this afternoon but for tonight, let me take you out to dinner, take in a movie, go dancing or perhaps skinny dipping?" Eyal parking his car next to the red VW in Union Station lot.

"Skinny dipping?" Annie cocking her head with a laughing grin.

"I can dream. No seriously, let me try to woo a dear lady. I know the movies were not on our fantasy list but it's a start."

"I would love it Eyal. Yes, okay it's a date."

Eyal walking Annie to her car, kissing her on the forehead and turned to leave, Annie grabbing his arm and turning him around to face her. With one hand on his chest, she reached with the other to pull his face downward, kissing him with warmth and enthusiasm, a lover's kiss and Eyal responding, gently lifting her slighting off the ground.

"Pick you up at six-thirty, nothing fancy Neshema." With that he kissed her again and departed.

Annie had spent hours going through her closet, looking for the right outfit. '_Damn_' she through, _'It's almost like have a first date back in high school_.' Well is their first real date, an honest and goodness first date without a mission or mystery attached. Just her and Eyal and she wanted it to be perfect. He had said nothing fancy but what did he mean by that? Finally she found the dress in the back of her closet, one that she had purchased the previous summer but only wore it a few times. A Calvin Klein navy soft denim sleeveless dress with just a hint of stretch, scoop neckline and box pleats from the waist. Paired with a dark red belt and tasteful silver buckle, she chose red sandals with a slight wedge heel. It was the first of May and not knowing where they were going, she picked a navy short waist cardigan - just in case.

Six-thirty and he was right on time, dressed in navy slacks, light blue shirt with a tiny white pin-stripes, the long sleeves rolled two turns up with the top three buttons open from the collar. He cut such a handsome stature with his signature sideburns and closely trimmed stubble.

"Whoa what a knock out." Eyal giving Annie the once over from head to toe, "You are something to stare at Neshema, downright delightful on the eyes." Handing her a bouquet of spring flowers in a glass vase, "Bringing you flowers was on the list."

"They are beautiful Eyal, so cheerful. Can't remember the last time someone gave me flowers." Taking the flowers.

"It was me and three stolen daffodils."

Laughing at him, "Yeah at the hospital. Where are we going?"

"Not telling, don't want to spoil the element of surprise." Eyal holding his arm for Annie, "Be thankful I'm not blindfolding you."

Eyal parked his car in a lot near docks on the Virginia side of the Potomac River. "A dinner cruise along the Potomac this evening on the _Evening Queen_." Open the door for her.

It was a magical evening, a wonderful buffet dinner with excellent prime rib and wine. Entertainment of an electrifying floor show, after there was dancing to oldies but goodies. Eyal took Annie for a relaxing stroll on deck with a canopy of stars as their ceiling and the most magnificent view of Washington skyline.

Standing at the railing of the boat, watching the lights of the city, Eyal slipped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to his side.

"Annie I'm sure you have been told many unpleasant things about me and most of them are possibly true. I know what my reputation is as a spy in the field. Not sure I know how I want to say this but I'm two different people. I want you to get to know the man who I have hidden for years, the real me. Please my dear sweet Neshema have an open mind about me and always remember what I say to you is the truth, I will never lie to you and I'm very good at obscuring the truth."

"I'm seeing past the charming lying spy and finding a gentle man with deep sensitive feelings about important things." She putting her hand on his stomach in a loving move, as if to say she understands. "Are we having a heart-to-heart talk?"

"I guess we are." Looking out at the water Eyal was taking a big step, one he had sworn he would never take again - falling in love."Annie we are starting on a long journey of romance which can be exhilarating and pleasurable but I want this to last, to grow into a bond of trust, love and enduring friendship that can stand the test of time."

"We have the trust."

"I wasn't sure Annie, not after the West Virginia episode. You don't how deeply it hurt me to watch you walk away. I thought for sure we were finished as friends." Eyal touching her face, tilting it to look at him. "Believe me I'll never do anything again for you to feel like you have to leave." He kissed her and she holding the back of his head accepted the deep and loving kiss. She in her mind she had made her commitment to him and now from this point forward, they were starting to grow in cherished love together.

Not much else was said, they didn't need any more conversation but just enjoy the night air, stars and the rushing sound of the paddle wheel boat cutting its way through the river. All too soon it was over and Eyal drove her home.

"That was a wonderful surprise Eyal, I loved the evening, the cruise and mostly the company." Annie holding Eyal's arm with both hands as they walked across her patio. Reaching the door she took her key and holding it in her hand, "Come for some wine. See if you approve my selection that I purchased today."

Taking the key from her hand and open the door, "Love to be your wine steward. I'm impressed, didn't think you were that much of a wine connoisseur."

"I'm learning thanks to you. Danielle and I went to a wine tasting event in California and I'm hooked. Been studying and there is a lot to learn."

Eyal gently opening the bottle of California wine, "American wine has taken its place in the world today, some very fine vineyards here." Pouring two glasses of wine and holding his glass in a toast, "To us and the future."

"To Us." Annie tipping her glass to the man she wanted a future with.

"To the future my dear Annie, how would you like to spend Christmas with me in London?"

"What about your family?" Annie responding without thinking.

Chuckling, "Did I ever tell you I'm Jewish? My family does Chanukah. Besides, I want you to have a memorable Christmas."

"I would love too and how could I forget you are Israeli, tall, dark and my lover." Annie leaning toward him, touching his face.

He taking her in his arms with a gentle kiss, "And you my sweet American pie, my partner and most magnificent lover." Kissing her again before releasing the embrace. "I'll be here in DC for a few days before I have to make a quick trip to London. I've booked your passage to France for our F1 weekend and will meet you at the airport." Eyal pulling from his pocket her reservation conformation. "You will be travelling as Tasha, no need for CIA to know where you are going. Joan has pretty much guessed we are a couple."

"Yeah I know and I don't care. CIA can not control my heart."

Eyal slowly moving closer to Annie, touching the side of her face with the back of his fingers and trailing down to her chin, "You are a very beautiful woman Neshema." Tilting her face to meet his, he kissed her lovingly. Both putting their glasses on the table, and embraced.

"We shall make it work for us." Annie holding the back of Eyal's neck and nibbling at this ear.

"Our future is now starting Annie." Picking her up in his strong arms and carrying his soul mate to the bedroom to start their journey of romance, adventure and adoring lasting love. As he dimed the lights. "Remember always you are Neshema Sheli."

**_Footnote:_**_ Ilan Goldman and the Metro Police are investigating the murders of Sergey (James Lewis Ledbetter) and his mother Lucy Ledbetter. The assumption is a Russian mob ordered hit as Sergey had a change of heart and was going to let the girls held at the warehouse go free. Death to those who double cross the Russian mob._

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story and hope you enjoyed another mystery for Annie and Eyal to be involved with. I so delight in writing about these two characters and bring them together. Thank you again.**


End file.
